VIVRE SANS
by hathor2
Summary: Suite à un combat des plus dure, Naruto va devoir apprendre vivre sans une certaine présence et avec un handicap.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Merci à tous pour vos coms tout au long de la fic._

_Nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira :_

_Résumé : Suite à un combat des plus dure, Naruto va devoir apprendre à vivre sans une certaine présence et avec un handicap._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ce que je vais créer - enfin si j'en crée - ._

_Bonne lecture._

**VIVRE SANS**

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto rentrait d'une mission en solo. Tsunade lui avait demandé de raccompagner le Seigneur du Pays du Feu. Elle lui accordait une confiance totale.

Le jeune homme âgé de 20 ans avait enfin pu changé de grade, Tsunade lui avait fait sauté une étape des examens et l'avait présenté directement aux examens des Juunins. Tous ses camarades avaient maintenant ce statut et il en avait mare d'être l'éternel Genin. Il avait réussi haut la main, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver le village et ses habitants, toutes les capacités qu'il avait acquis, il ne pouvait que réussir.

Il avait beaucoup muri, bien qu'encore un peu gamin, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de réflexion et ne fonçait plus tête baisser dans les combats sauf s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement.

Donc il rentrait de sa mission quand il sentit au plus profond de lui, une grande quantité de chakra, puis il entendit des cris. Il se précipita vers les cris et en s'approchant il entendit des bruits d'armes s'entrechoquant. Il se mit à couvert dissimulant son chakra et observa. Il vit alors Temari, seule, au prise de nukenins d'une vingtaine de nukenin et elle était blessée assez gravement. Ses trois compagnons de route y avait laissé leur vie ainsi qu'une dizaine de ninjas déserteurs. Il décida alors d'intervenir et se mit devant Temari qui resta surprise de sa présence sur l'instant :

- Mets toi à l'abri Temari, je m'occupe d'eux...

- Naruto... Que...

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Multiclonage !

Et une vingtaine de clone apparurent.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Le démon Kyubi !

- Il vaut 3 millions de Ryu, vivant !

Temari venait de se mettre sur le côté, se trainant comme elle avait pu vers les buissons.

- La ferme ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! A l'attaque !

Et tous se bâtèrent un long moment. Naruto avait pu éliminé la plus part des ninjas, mais était dans un état qui ferait pâlir Sakura.

-Naruto, laisse-moi... laisse-moi t'aider...

- Tu es trop faible... Tu n'arrive plus à bouger ! Reste à l'abris... J'ai pas envie que tes frères me fasse la peau... et encore moins Shikamaru ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire rempli de douleur.

C'est alors que cinq des sept ninjas restant l'encerclèrent et sortirent tous un rouleau le posant rapidement au sol. Naruto bien qu'affaiblit se tenait sur ses gardes.

- NINPO : Aspiration du Chakra ! Firent-ils tous en même temps.

Et Naruto se retrouva prisonnier d'une force invisible qui lui aspirait le chakra. C'est alors que les deux autres profitèrent pour le blesser au maximum. Il prit des coups de Kunaï dans le ventre et aux niveaux des membres, et alors qu'un des deux allait par erreur le lui planter dans la tête, il bougea mais pas assez rapidement et le prit dans l'œil droit.

C'est alors qu'une colère venant du plus profond de lui, la colère de Kyubi qui était lui aussi affaiblit, fit son apparition. Le démon qui avait fusionné quelques années avant avec le jeune homme lui donna en grande partit le reste de son chakra. Naruto se retrouva enveloppé d'un chakra doré et ses pupilles changèrent comme ceux d'un chat. La puissance du chakra rompit le jutsu et Naruto attaqua a une très grande vitesse les ninjas restant qui ne mirent pas longtemps à mourir.

Naruto était épuisé et tomba à genou au sol, crachant du sang et sentant celui-ci couler de son oeil.

« Kyubi... »

« Gamin... »

« Mon œil... et le reste... »

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang... Je vais t'aider à soigner un peu ton amie et te maintenir mais je... je risque de disparaître... Je suis moi même très... très faible...»

« Je comprends... »

Il se releva et alla vers son amie aussi rapidement que possible. Temari était à présent inconsciente.

- J'ai pas les talents de Sakura... Mais je vais faire de... de mon mieux pour que tu arrives en vie au village, Temari.

Il posa ses mains comme le ferait Sakura et Kyubi commença à soigner la ninja de Suna. Et après un moment...

« Je vais arrêter ton fleau de sang au maximum surtout à ton oeil, mais je ne pourrais pas te soigner plus,... Il faut que je garde des forces pour que tu puisses arriver au village... »

« Ok... »

Au bout de quelques minutes le fleau de sang s'arrêta à l'oeil et pratiquement toutes les plaies au ventre également, mais sur les membres non, Kyubi s'arrêta avant de ne plus pouvoir aider son Jinchuriiki.

« A toi gamin... je dois reprendre un peu de force... »

« Haï... »

Naruto sortit de sa pochette de quoi bander au maximum les plaies de Temari, et en garda une pour son oeil qui banda ensuite. Il alla vers les coéquipier de Temari et fit apparaître le crapaud-jarre.

- Avale les trois ninjas de Suna.

- Bien Naruto.

Ce que l'animal fit puis disparut. Naruto invoqua ensuite Gamakishi.

- Salut Naruto ! Quel bonne... Naruto ! Fit ce dernier en voyant l'état de Naruto.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de ton... aide... Je dois emmener... Temari qui est mal en point...

- Pas de problème...

Il créa un clone afin qu'il l'aide à mettre Temari sur le dos du crapaud puis il prit place sur le dos de son ami et servit de sécurité à Temari en la bloquant contre le dos de l'animal en s'allongeant légèrement sur elle et se tenant le plus fermement possible à la veste de ce dernier.

- On... on peut y aller Gamakishi...

- Haï...

Et l'animal prit la route vers le village faisant de grands bonds. Naruto se cramponnait de son mieux mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à perdre pied à son tour.

- Garde les yeux ouverts Naruto ! On est bientôt arrivé !

- Je... Je fais ce que je peux... Mais j'en peux... peux plus... Kyubi est très faible... Je le sens... à peine...

- Accroche-toi, vieux !

Le crapaud et ses passagers arrivèrent une heure plus tard aux portes du village.

Izumo et Kotetsu qui surveillaient l'entrée du village, entendirent un grand bruit répétitif qui s'approchait et se postèrent devant les portes observant. Ils reconnurent le crapaud et furent surpris de le voir arriver si vite. Ce dernier stoppa sa course devant eux.

- Aidez-moi ! Naruto et la ninja de Suna sont dans un sale état !

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont sur mon dos.

Ces derniers firent le tour et virent les deux blessés dans un état pitoyable. Naruto toujours cramponner à la veste du crapaud avait perdu connaissance. Kakashi qui passait par là se précipita en voyant l'état de son ancien élève.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Fit-il au crapaud alors qu'il aidait les deux hommes à faire lâcher prise au jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais il m'a invoqué et je l'ai trouvé mal en point ainsi que Temari.

- Oui.

Une fois les doigts écartés, ils firent glisser le jeune homme. Kakashi resta près de lui, pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de Temari.

- Naruto... Naruto...

- Hum... Kakashi sensei... Temari...?

- Kotetsu et Izumo la récupère...

- Elle... elle est très... mal en point... Kyubi... Kyubi... presque... presque disparût...

- Presque disparut ?...

- ...

- Naruto ?

Ce dernier venait de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Temari était posée à côté de Naruto et Kotestu partit comme une flèche chercher des secours.

- Gamakishi, reste pour le moment, Maître Tsunade voudra sûrement te parler.

- Je comprends... Il a invoqué aussi avant moi, le crapaud jarre...

- Pourras-tu l'invoquer le moment venu ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement : à la tête de l'équipe c'était Sakura la chef.

- Naruto ! Fit-elle en voyant son frère de coeur...

- Temari est aussi très mal en point, fit Kakashi.

Elle les examina tous les deux :

-Temari est bien moins mal en point que Naruto... J'ai senti le chakra de Kyubi en elle.

- Donc il l'a soigné du mieux qu'il a pu.

- Naruto est très faible, son chakra est presque complètement épuisé ainsi que celui du Renard... Bon ! On les mets sur les civières et on y a !

- Kotetsu est allé prévenir Hokage-sama, je suppose.

- Oui...

Les deux grands blessés, une fois mis sur les civières furent transporter le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital.

Au même moment Kotetsu rentra dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans taper à la porte, faisant sursauter Tsunade et son assistante Shizune.

- QUI T'AS PERMIS D'ENTRER KOTETSU ? Dit-elle pleine de colère.

- Désolé Hokage-sama, mais nous avons une urgence, Sakura-san est partit aux portes du village avec une équipe médicale. Naruto-kun et Temari de Suna sont arrivés dans un état grave sur le dos de Gamakishi !

- Quoi ? Fit-elle inquiète.

- Ils doivent être en route pour l'hôpital.

- Allons-y Shizune !

Dans le village, la nouvelle se répandit rapidement. Les seuls à ne pas être au courant, furent les Rookies partit tous en mission.

Tsunade et Shizune arrivèrent comme des tornades au même moment que l'équipe médicale.

Tous se précipitèrent vers une très grande salle et la refermèrent derrière eux, laissant Kakashi seul.

Ce dernier s'assit et se mit à attendre les nouvelles.

Iruka arriva rapidement à l'hôpital, affolé, presque hystérique. Il tenait tellement au jeune homme.

- Kakashi ! C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ! Naruto est très mal en point ?

- Oui, je suis désolé... Hokage-sama s'occupe de lui et de Temari.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Fit le Chuunin en s'asseyant sur le banc.

- Je ne sais pas... Et Gamakishi non plus... On va devoir attendre qu'un des deux se réveille...

Et une longue attente commença pour les deux ninjas.

_J'attends votre avis pour savoir si c'est un bon début. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus. Et j'espère que celui là répondra à vos attentes. _

_Ce chapitre n'a rien de transcendantale mais il a été assez dure à écrire. J'espère faire vraiment mieux au prochain chapitre... _

_Merci à Shiruken57, Xnekochix et Petit-dragon50, d'avoir reviewer._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2**

Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura, sortirent de la grande salle que trois heures plus tard, épuisées.

- Hokage-sama ! Firent Kakashi et Iruka, en se levant du banc.

- Kakashi... Iruka... Je n'ai pas de très bonne nouvelle concernant Naruto.

- Et Temari ? Fit l'homme au masque.

- Elle va s'en sortir... Les premiers soins que lui a apporté Naruto avec l'aide de Kyubi, ont été bénéfique. Il a arrêté toutes les hémorragies internes... Elle est dans le coma, un coma léger mais d'ici quelques heures voire quelques jours, elle devrait se réveiller. Là, elle est plâtrée au bras gauche et a une gouttière à la jambe droite. Il faudra de nombreuses séances pour tout réparer et elle aura besoin de rééducation.

- Et... et Naruto ? demanda son tuteur...

- Pardonnez-moi Maître Tsunade... Je vais... voir comment ils vont..., fit Sakura les yeux rouges.

Et elle partit presque en courant.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Fit Kakashi qui n'avait qu'entre aperçut les blessures de son ancien élève.

- Oui... Iruka... Iruka tu devrais t'asseoir...

- Maître Tsunade...

- Assis-toi, dit-elle posant une main sur l'épaule du Chuunin.

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

- Kyubi a soigné comme il a pu Naruto... Naruto et lui, ont eu une perte très importante de chakra, leur vie ne tient qu'à un fil...

Elle s'assit à son tour, trop fatigué pour continuer à tout dire sans fléchir.

- Naruto me disait que Kyubi disparaissait...

- C'est presque ça... On a a peine détecté sa présence... Il a eu plusieurs hémorragies sévères vu l'état de ses vêtements. Ceux qui les ont attaqué ce sont acharnés sur Naruto. Kyubi a arrêté les hémorragies au ventre... et celui de son oeil droit...

- Son oeil ? Rien de grave j'espère, fit le tuteur, voulant garder un peu d'espoir.

- ...

- Hokage-sama ? Fit Kakashi.

- Je... Il ne reverra plus rien de cet œil... Nous... Nous le lui avons retirer... Il était coupé presque en deux...

C'est alors qu'Iruka se précipita vers la poubelle qui était près de lui, et rendit son maigre déjeuner.

Shizune alla à ses côtés et le soutint comme elle put.

- Il a autre chose Maître Tsunade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum... Oui...

Iruka se rassit sur le banc, mais toujours à côté de la poubelle et Shizune toujours à ses côtés.

- Lui aussi va avoir besoin de rééducation... beaucoup de rééducation... La présence de Kyubi, lui a permis de se maintenir debout le plus longtemps possible,...mais il aurait du s'effondrer dès les premiers coups de Kunaïs... Ils lui ont tranchés les tendons...

- Ceux qui ont fait cela voulait le garder en vie...

- Dernièrement on a reçu un papier... dans le livre que les ninjas renégats ont réaliser juste pour se faire de l'argent comme faisait Kakuzu... Naruto vaut 3 millions de Ryû vivant..., fit Shizune.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Tsunade repris.

- Donc je disais, il lui faudra de la rééducation, nous avons fait notre maximum pour le soigner et Kyubi n'a pas assez de force pour finir de le soigner...

- Il se maintient en vie... Et maintient en vie Naruto...

- C'est à peu près cela, oui, fit Tsunade dans un soupir.

Un silence pesant s'installa et ce, pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

- Je... Je voudrais aller le voir..., fit le jeune professeur.

- Oui, bien sûr... Shizune, accompagne-les s'il te plait... Je dois envoyer un message à Gaara. Il faut que je l'avertisse pour sa sœur.

- Bien Hokage-sama...

Ils la regardèrent s'en aller. Son corps était las, mais tendus. Elle avait peur de le perdre aussi.

Shizune les conduisit vers la chambre de Naruto. Quand ils entrèrent ils virent que Sakura était toujours là, mais s'occupant de l'autre occupant de la chambre : Temari.

- Sakura, comment vont-ils ? Demanda Shizune.

- Toujours pareils..., hélas...

Iruka se mit à côté de Naruto et lui prit la main. Il remarqua alors la pâleur de ce dernier. Naruto qui était d'un naturel bronzé, avait perdu son teint halé.

Les deux senseis remarquèrent tout le matériel autour du jeune homme. Il était perfusé à du sang, du glucose, du sérum physiologique. Une poche au pied du lit se remplissait. Il portait un masque et un appareil mesurait les constantes. Temari avait à peu près la même chose sauf le sang qu'elle avait déjà reçu en salle de trauma.

C'est alors que Kakashi remarqua quelque chose sur l'appareil de mesure des constantes.

- Pourquoi ces deux courbes sont bien symétrique ? Fit-il en montrant les deux tracés.

- Cet appareil est différent des autres car il a été créé pour l'utiliser sur les Jinchuuriki. La courbe bleu indique le chakra de Naruto et la rouge celui de Kyubi. Ils sont en parfaite harmonie, c'est dû à la fusion. Au moins cela nous permet de voir qu'il est encore présent, fit Shizune.

- Mais comme ils ont fusionné, la mort de Kyubi risque de signifier la mort de Naruto...

- On en n'est pas sûr mais c'est fort probable..., je suis désolée...

Iruka avait écouté sans rien dire. Son esprit était incapable de raisonner à cet instant.

Une longue attente commençait.

Le lendemain après-midi, Gaara et Kankuro, accompagnés d'une escorte arrivèrent à Konoha. Izumo les conduisirent jusqu'à la tour.

Gaara toqua à la porte et au bout de quelques secondes, un puissant « entrez » se fit entendre. L'escorte resta dehors,

- Hokage-sama..., firent les deux frères,

- Oh Gaara, Kankuro vous êtes enfin là... Prenez un siège, je vous prie...

- Merci... Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune kage.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans la lettre, nous n'en savons rien... Votre sœur et Naruto sont toujours inconscient. Il faut attendre que l'un des deux se réveillent pour un début d'explication.

- Et les ninjas qui les accompagnés ? Demanda Kankuro.

- Justement j'attendais votre présence...

Elle se leva et les invita à la suivre. Ils allèrent près de l'étang, où avait été « loger » Gamakishi.

- Gamakishi !

Ce dernier apparut à la surface de l'eau.

- Bonjour Maître Tsunade...

Il sortit de l'eau d'un bond et s'approcha d'eux.

- Gaara-san, Kankuro-san...

- Gamakishi, merci d'avoir ramené ma soeur...

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Gaara, c'est surtout Naruto... Comment vont-ils ?

- Toujours pareil, hélas...

- J'espère qu'ils vont aller mieux... Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour l'invocation du crapaud-jarre.

- Oui.

- Très bien...

Il fit un enchaînement de signe et le crapaud-jarre apparu.

- Il doit contenir vos amis, je suppose...

- Gamakishi...

- Oui, Tsunade-sama ?

- Tu saurais conduire une équipe sur les lieux de l'attaque ?

- Oui, pas de problème... Naruto n'a pas fait le ménage avec les nukenins.

- Très bien, tu attends l'équipe que je vais t'envoyer et puis tu les y conduit, après tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

- Bien Hokage-sama.

- Crapaud-jarre quant à toi, suis nous jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Ce dernier opina et ils partirent pour le bâtiment médical. Arrivé au sous-sol, ils entrèrent dans la morgue et le crapaud-jarre régurgita sur chaque table présente les corps des ninjas de Suna.

- Avez-vous emmené l'un de vos expert médical ?

- Oui... Eko !

- Oui Kazekage-sama ?

- Tu vas aider comme prévu l'équipe d'autopsie de Konoha sur nos ninjas.

- Bien, Maître Gaara...

- Crapaud-jarre, ta mission est fini, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Bien Hokage-sama.

Et il disparut dans un Pouf léger.

- Je vais vous conduire maintenant à votre sœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Iruka endormit près de Naruto. Tsunade alla vers lui et le secoua doucement en l'appelant,

- Iruka... Iruka réveille-toi...

- Hum... Hokage-sama...

Il se leva d'un bond en voyant Gaara et Kankuro.

- Pardon Kazekage-sama, fit-il en s'inclinant, Kankuro-san.

- C'est pas grave Iruka-senseï...

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leur sœur et chacun d'un côté du lit, lui prirent une main.

- Qui a bien pu te faire ça, Grande sœur ?

Tsunade profita pour vérifier les constantes et soigner encore les deux patients. Elle se mit à sourire légèrement après avoir ausculté Temari.

- Elle est entrain de se réveiller... D'ici une ou deux heures, elle sera parmi nous.

- Chouette ! Fit Kankuro heureux.

- J'ai pas vu les Rookies, surtout Shikamaru. C'est normal ? Fit Gaara.

- Oui, ils sont encore en mission... Ils devraient rentrer dans l'après-midi.

C'est alors que Sakura arriva avec deux petits bouquets de fleurs.

- Gaara, Kankuro... Bonjour...

- Bonjour Sakura... Merci d'avoir aidé notre sœur...

- Oui merci, renchérit Kankuro...

- De rien, je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait...

Elle déposa les fleurs dans les deux petits vases qu'elle remplit d'eau puis les posa sur les tables de chevet.

- Temari ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, fit Tsunade.

- Bien... Mais il ne faudra pas trop la bousculer avec les questions, elle a besoin de repos.

- Oui, Sakura a raison.

- Pas de soucis.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient doucement, Temari émergea enfin.

- Temari !

- Hum... Gaara... Que... Qu'est-que... Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha.

- Konoha ?...

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as été attaqué avec ton équipe.

- … Oui... Naruto ? Fit-elle en se redressant.

- Resta calme Temari... Il est là...

Gaara s'écarta et elle le vit.

- Mon dieu...

- Tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé..., si tu en as la force ? demanda son plus jeune frère.

- Oui...

Elle se rallongea et commença son récit.

- Cela faisait 4h que nous étions partis du village de Konoha quand un groupe d'une trentaine de ninja est sortit des fourrés. Ils étaient plus fort que nous. Koteji, Ozumo et Kanzo sont tombés les premiers, je me suis retrouvée seule contre une vingtaine de ninja puis au bout de quelques minutes Naruo est arrivé... J'étais salement amoché et il m'a demandé de me mettre à l'abri... Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que les derniers ninjas lui tendent un piège... Il le voulait vivant...

- Tu devrais faire une pause...

- Non c'est bon Kankuro... Cinq des sept ninjas restants ont sorti un rouleau de parchemin et ont fait un jutsu commun...

- Lequel ? demanda Tsunade.

- Celui de l'Aspiration du Chakra... Puis je me suis évanouie...

- Merci pour ton aide...

- Comment va-t-il ?

Et Tsunade lui parla de l'état de son ami... Elle, Temari, la femme la plus forte du Suna, aussi bien physiquement que émotionnellement, se mit à pleurer. Gaara et Kankuro, la serrèrent dans leur bras doucement.

- Temari, nous allons vous mettre dans une chambre à part maintenant... Car quand la bande de morveux va rentrer vous ne pourrez pas vous reposer.

- Donc Shikamaru et les autres sont encore en mission ?

- Oui...

Une heure plus tard, elle était mise dans une chambre à part, ses frères l'accompagnant. Mais avant de partir, chacun des trois était allés près de Naruto pour le remercier, même s'ils n'étaient pas sûr que ce dernier les entendent.

Dans l'après-midi, les Rookies arrivèrent au porte de Konona et, Izumo et Kotetsu, les prévinrent au sujet de Naruto et Temari.

Tous se précipitèrent à l'hôpital pour voir leurs amis. Sakura leur expliqua la situation et chacun à sa façon exprima sa tristesse ou sa colère. Après être allé voir Naruto, Shikamaru partit voir sa fiancée. Cette dernière se laissa aller contre lui, elle ne pleura pas mais était vraiment triste de ce qui arrivait à l'ami de son frère et de son fiancé.

Pendant ce temps dans l'inconscience de Naruto.

« Gamin »

« Hum... »

« Gamin, il faut que... que je te parle... »

« Je suis si fatigué Kyu... »

« Je sais moi... moi aussi... »

« Qu'est-ce que... tu veux... ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux... pour te soigner... cela va être long... mais après tu... tu pourras te réveiller... »

« Et toi ? »

« Je crois que je mourrais... »

« Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça... Tu... On est lié... Si tu meurs... je meurs... »

« Pas forcément... Mais le moment venu... je te préviendrais... »

« Merci Kyu... »

« De rien Gamin... »

Et la conscience de Naruto ressombra au plus profond de lui. Kyubi se remit au travail, il devait remettre Naruto au mieux de sa forme avant que lui de disparaisse à jamais car il savait sa fin, certaine.

_Alors, est-il bien ou dois-je apporter des améliorations ? Vos conseils quelqu'ils seront, me seront très utile pour améliorer la fic._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine venait de passer, Naruto était toujours inconscient. Il avait reprit cependant quelques couleurs. L'équipe médicale l'avait réopéré pour pouvoir lui poser un œil de verre afin que la paupière ne s'affaisse pas et que cela ne traumatise ni Naruto ou qui que ce soit qui verrait le « trou » s'il ne portait pas une protection à l'œil. Kyubi avait essayé de le soigner au mieux, aider de Tsunade, aussi les tendons étaient quasiment remis en état et les séances de rééducation serait moins contraignantes pour le jeune homme, une fois qu'il serait éveiller.

Tous ses amis étaient passés chaque jour, pour lui parler, pour qu'il ressente leur présence.

Dans le fort intérieur de Naruto:

« Gamin... »

« ... »

« Naruto... »

« Hum quoi...? Ca va Kyubi ? »

« J'ai fait vraiment ce que j'ai pu pour toi... Mes dernières forces, mon peu... mon peu de chakra te reviens... »

« Tu... tu vas mourir...? »

« Oui... au moins tu seras enfin débarrasser de moi... C'est ce que tu voulais à la base... »

« C'est vrai... Mais on était un peu devenu ami... Tu as fini par me comprendre, comme... comme moi je t'ai compris... »

« C'est vrai... Mais au moins les gens te respecteront un peu plus... »

« ... »

« T'en fais pas pour moi... j'ai vécu assez longtemps... je mérite aussi d'avoir mon repos éternel... Et puis une part de moi restera toujours en toi... T'en fais pas...»

« Je vais mourir moi aussi puisque on est lié... »

« Oui... mais ton chakra restera ancré en toi... Je vais fusionner le reste de mon chakra au tient ce qui le revigorera... et tu seras encore plus puissant qu'avant... Seul ton cœur et ta respiration... dans la logique vont... vont s'arrêter après tu devras faire des efforts pour revenir, aider de tes amis... »

« S'ils seront là à temps... »

« Ils sont près de toi depuis... depuis le début... Tu t'es replié sur toi même... à cause de mes soins... Je t'ai endormi profondément... pour que tu ne souffres pas pendant mes soins... Il est temps Gamin... Adieu Naruto Uzumaki... »

« Adieu Kyubi... »

Le démon renard, fusionna le peu de chakra qui lui restait et disparût complètement.

Dans la chambre, les amis de Naruto le veillaient quand l'alarme de l'appareil des constantes s'affola. Toutes les courbes étaient entrain de devenir plates.

Kiba sortit de la chambre pour chercher des médecins et il vit Sakura et Tsunade de loin, qui arrivaient vers la chambre.

- Hokage-sama ! Sakura ! Vite ! Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter plus d'une personne dans le couloir.

Elles se mirent à courir vers la chambre voyant l'air affoler de Kiba et entendirent l'alarme. Elles se précipitèrent et virent le jeune blond qui venait de mourir. Elles imposèrent leurs mains et lui transmirent le chakra de soin.

- Naruto !

- Reste avec nous ! Je t'en pris !... fit Sakura les yeux rouges.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas même après 5 min.

- Sakura va chercher le défibrillateur, le ballonnet et une infirmière.

- Bien.

Tsunade baissa rapidement de dos du lit pour l'allonger complètement et commença un massage cardiaque.

- Aller Naruto ! Reviens ! 1,2,3,4,5... 1,2,3,4,5...

Elle revint dans la minute même avec le nécessaire et l'infirmière.

- Sortez de la chambre tous ! Fit Sakura sur les nerfs à cause de la peur qu'elle avait.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent, mais certains pur voir la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur, par la petite lucarne sur la porte.

L'infirmière avait posé le masque du ballonnet et lui insufflait de l'air, pendant de Sakura écartait la veste du pyjama et posait les plaques roses de contact pour le défibrillateur.

- C'est chargé... Poussez-vous ! Fit Tsunade en posant les palettes.

Et la décharge partit dans le corps de Naruto, l'arquant. Cette scène impressionna plus d'un car ils ne l'avaient jamais vu...

- Aller, Naruto ! Fit la Godaime les yeux rouges.

Et Tsunade recommença encore, et encore, jusqu'au quatrième coup où Naruto, inspira profondément et bruyamment et où son cœur était repartit.

Il regardait les deux visages penchés au dessus de lui, et même si leurs visages étaient flou, il les reconnurent à cause de la couleurs des cheveux.

- Oba-chan... Sakura-chan..., dit-il dans un murmure.

- Bon retour parmi nous, fit Sakura les yeux rougi.

- Repose toi encore Naruto, fit la vieille femme, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et la joue en essayant de contenir ses larmes...

Et il se rendormit. C'est alors que Sakura s'aperçut d'un changement sur l'appareil des constantes.

- Maître Tsunade !

- Hum ?

- Le chakra de Kyubi n'est plus là.

- Le démon renard est mort alors...

- On a eut de la chance alors de ramener Naruto parmi nous.

- Je crois bien... Mais je crois qu'il y a plus...

Elle le regardèrent dormir, soulager d'avoir pu le sauver. Sakura resta près de lui pendant que Tsunade allait rassurer les Rookies et Gaara et son frère qui étaient arrivés entre-temps.

- Il est enfin sauvé.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Oui, mais il lui faudra encore du temps pour qu'il s'en remette complètement. Kyubi est mort, donc son temps de guérison va être plus long.

- Donc, Kyubi a essayé de le soigner au maximum avant sa fin vous croyez ? Demanda Ino.

- Oui, car cela n'aurait pas pu aller aussi vite sinon, si cela n'avait été que moi qui le soignait.

- Vous... vous croyez qu'il... sera choquer pour son œil ? Demanda Hinata timidement.

- Non, je ne pense pas... Je crois qu'au plus profond de lui, il s'en doutait quand il a été blesser... S'il savait que Kyubi n'avait pas pu lui soigner, il a dû s'en faire une raison... Non ce que je crains c'est qu'il tombe dans une dépression...

- Une dépression ? Fit surpris Neji.

- Depuis sa fusion avec Kyubi, leur relation avait changé... Il s'était compris l'un l'autre, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, de plus, il l'a toujours eu en lui, depuis sa naissance et même s'il n'a su qu'il était réceptacle du démon qu'à 12 ans, au plus profond de son corps et de son esprit la présence du Renard était ancrée en lui.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'était attaché à lui ? Fit Kiba.

- Oui... C'est le même type de relation qu'entre Killer Bee et Hachibi. Une complicité, d'ailleurs bonne ce qui était surprenant au début, était née entre eux.

- Donc il faudra voir son état dans les prochains jours pour voir s'il doit être suivi par un spécialiste... Galère !

Sakura sortit de la chambre avec un léger sourire.

- Naruto voir un psy ? Vous rigolez là ? Il le fuirait comme si c'était moi avec une seringue à la main prêt à le vacciner...

- Tu as raison Sakura, fit Tsunade en souriant puis elle redevint sérieuse. Je crois que s'il aura besoin de se confier il se tournera vers l'un de vous ou il gardera tout pour lui et relativisera.

- Je l'espère, fit Sakura, je l'espère...

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes puis Gaara prit la parole.

- Hokage-sama... Après que j'aurai un peu discuter avec Naruto, donc d'ici un jour ou deux, nous rentrerons à Suna... Le travail m'attend.

- Oui, je comprends... Une escorte vous accompagnera jusqu'à Suna si vous le voulez bien Kazekage-sama. Au moins vous aurez de l'aide supplémentaire pour protéger votre soeur ou vous même.

- Merci...

- Je transmettrais les dernières instructions à vos médecins la concernant, ainsi que la copie du dossier médicale pour son bon suivie.

- Bien...

- Sakura !

- Maître Hokage ?

- Je te laisse en surveillance Naruto, s'il y a le moindre problème envoie-moi quelqu'un... et s'il se réveille aussi.

- Haï !

- Bon je vous laisse les jeunes, à plus tard !

Les Rookies s'inclinèrent et elle s'en alla.

- Naruto, ne se réveillera pas avant deux ou trois heures au moins, si vous voulez rentrer vous reposer ou faire vos occupations habituelles, allez-y. Je vous préviendrai.

- Merci Sakura.

Ils l'a saluèrent et partirent eux aussi. Seuls Shikamaru, Kankuro et Gaara allèrent à la chambre de Temari, et une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit et au regard laiteux, fit demi-tour et entra en douceur dans la chambre de Naruto. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit.

En chemin Tsunade alla avertir Iruka de la bonne nouvelle tout en lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé. Il n'avait pu chassé son émotion devant l'Hokage et avait versé quelques larmes de joies pour son protégé. Puis elle avait convoqué Kakashi et Yamato dans son bureau pour les avertir eux aussi et leur expliquer qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin d'utiliser leur pouvoir ou technique contre Kyubi.

Naruto se réveilla plus de trois heures après sa réanimation. Malgré son champ de vision réduit, il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un puis reconnu l'odeur de cette personne.

- Hinata..., fit-il presque dans un murmure

- Naruto, tu es... enfin réveillé. Je vais prévenir Sakura !

Elle sortit et partit à la recherche de la Rose. Elles arrivèrent rapidement et Sakura s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier c'était redressé sur son lit.

- Salut Naruto...

- Salut Sakura... Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Une semaine... Hinata, tu peux prévenir Maître Tsunade et les autres ?

- Oui, bien sûr... A tout à l'heure Naruto...

- A tout à l'heure.

- Merci...

La jeune Hyuga s'en alla après les avoir salué puis Sakura lui posa quelques questions.

- Tu te souviens ce qui de s'est passé ?

- Oui...

Et lentement il raconta les évènements comme l'avait fait Temari mais rajoutant les manques comme le faite que c'est grâce à Kyubi s'il a pu tuer ses ennemis, qu'il avait soigné avec l'aide du Renard Temari comme il avait pu. Les soins qu'avait pus lui porter le démon alors que lui même était très épuisé.

Il porta sa main vers le visage et senti le bandage.

- Donc j'ai bien perdu mon oeil, hein ? Fit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Oui, je suis désolée... Tu en as un en verre.

- Oh moins je ne ferai pas peur aux mômes... Et les autres ? Comment ont-ils pris... ma nouvelle apparence ?

- Ils s'en moquent... Tu étais, Tu es et Tu seras toujours le Naruto que nous connaissons... Il y a pire comme handicap...

- C'est clair.

- On préfère que tu es perdu un oeil que la vie, on tient beaucoup à toi, surtout moi, Maître Tsunade, Irula-sensei et une jeune fille qui t'as veillé ces dernières heures.

- C'est vrai qu'elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle m'aimait...

- Mais toi, quels sont tes sentiments pour elle ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je te vois te rapprocher d'Hinata.

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore... Je l'aime mais je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où va cet Amour...

- Je comprends...

C'est alors que toute une troupe arriva dans la chambre : les Rookies, les Senseïs et Tsunade, ainsi que la petite famille de Suna.

- Alors le Morveux, tu te sens mieux ? Fit Tsunade avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, ça va... Morveux ? Comment vous m'appeler la Vieille ?

- Naruto ! Gronda-t-elle. Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu vas avoir la correction de ta vie.

C'est alors que Sakura éclata de rire en voyant Naruto et Tsunade se disputaient comme à leurs habitudes. Malgré sa fatigue, Naruto avait de l'énergie pour se disputer pour une broutille. Tous éclatèrent de rire, puis Gaara s'approcha de son ami.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami...

- Moi aussi...

- Naruto... Merci d'avoir sauvé ma soeur au risque de ta vie.

- C'est normal, fit-il en prenant la main du kazekage qui était posé près de sa main.

Ce dernier regarda cette marque d'affection avec un sourire tendre et resserra la prise.

- Tu es... et tu resteras mon ami... ainsi que ta famille... Donc c'est normal... Temari tu as l'air en meilleure forme dit-il alors qu'il relâchait la main de Gaara.

- Oui grâce à toi et à tes amis Gamakishi et ...

Le regard de Naruto se voila et tous comprirent qu'il savait que Kyubi n'était plus en lui.

- Donc tu sais..., n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais pour Kyubi, fit Tsunade avec douceur.

Naruto baissa la tête, son regard caché par sa chevelure.

- Oui... Il... Il m'a soigné au maximum, et le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait, il a fait en sorte de terminer la fusion avant de disparaître.

- Ca va aller Naruto ? Demanda Sakura.

- Hum, mouais... Je suis enfin débarrassé de lui... C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu...

Tous remarquèrent que cela sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

- On me prendra plus pour un monstre...

Des larmes apparurent aux bords de ses yeux mais personnes ne les vit.

- Je... Je suis enfin... libre...

C'est là qu'ils virent le drap se tâcher et qu'il le serrai entre ses mains. Ils avaient tous de la peine pour lui.

- Je... Je voudrais me reposer... s'il vous plaît..., dit-il en se rallongeant et tournant le dos à tous pour cacher au mieux ses larmes.

- D'accord..., fit Tsunade. Allez...

Iruka s'approcha de son protégé...

- Je pourrais repasser ce soir pour te voir ?

- Oui... Si vous voulez..., dit-il sans se retourner.

- Merci... A plus mon Grand...

Et tous sortirent. Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis chacun partit de son côté.

Comme prévu Iruka, revint le soir, le voir mais il n'arriva pas les mains vides : il avait pris deux bols de Ramens, ce qui redonna le sourire au jeune homme. Ils parlèrent de tout sauf de Kyubi, le sujet était trop sensible.

Le lendemain, Neji et ses coéquipiers, raccompagnèrent Gaara et sa famille à Suna.

Naruto commença la rééducation quelques jours plus tard avec l'aide de Sakura. Ses tendons étaient encore très douloureux et réapprendre à marcher et à bouger les bras correctement allait être épuisant mais il avait la volonté et avec son acharnement habituelles allaient retrouver toutes ses capacités rapidement : tel était son nouveau nindô.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre mais j'étais pas mal occuper dans les préparatifs de l'opération de ma petite fille... Opérer lundi, elle a été uniquement ma priorité, j'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Sinon merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos messages de soutien. Je remercie aussi mes nombreux lecteurs anonymes._

_Je vous souhaite alors à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4**

Un mois venait de passer. Naruto était toujours en rééducation à l'hôpital, aussi c'était sa coéquipière qui allait récupérer du linge chez lui.

Il avait repris le dessus face au manque de Kyubi mais il avait qu'en même ce manque... comme si une partie de son âme avait disparut. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître ou presque. Il avait toujours pu compter sur la puissance du Biiju que ce dernier le voulait ou non. Maintenant que le démon n'était plus de ce monde, Naruto était bien plus puissant comme l'avait annoncé par le passé Kakashi. Ce dernier et Tsunade avait remarqué l'incroyable puissance qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Il serait un adversaire encore plus redoutable sans le chakra de Kyubi qui bridait son énergie.

La nouvelle de la mort du démon, avait vite fait le tour du village. Bien que les villageois acceptaient pleinement Naruto depuis qu'il avait été avec Jiraya chercher Tsunade mais surtout de les avoir sauver de Shukaku, ils avaient encore peur de ce que son corps abritait. Maintenant cette peur était envolée et ils avaient un peu fêter cela.

Donc côté psychologique, cela pouvait aller. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller longtemps, Il avait pleuré, plus d'une fois, le soir venu, mais maintenant cela aller mieux.

Au début de sa rééducation, pour les longs trajets, il se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant, maintenant, il utilisait les béquilles. Quand Tsunade venait le voir, cela finissait toujours... ou presque en bagarre verbale : il voulait sortir de la « maison de vampire » comme il aimait appeler l'hôpital et Tsunade refusait catégoriquement.

Une fois de plus à cet instant c'était le cas :

- Aller, Mamie Tsunade !

- J'ai dit non ! N'insiste pas !

- Mais j'ai envie d'aller à l'Ichiraku ! Ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas allé !

- Non ! Et c'est mon dernier mot ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes encore...

- Et ben, j'y vais en fauteuil roulant ! Ou assigné moi quelqu'un pour m'accompagner !

- STOP Naruto ! J'ai dit non ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici... Continue dans ta lancée et je vais te faire surveiller.

- PFFF !

- Arrête de bouder comme un gamin... Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Iruka de te ramener un bol.

- Moi, je préfèrerai sortir d'ici !

- Bon, maintenant au lieu de penser au ramen, tient toi tranquille que je finisse de t'examiner...

Et s'est ainsi que durant tout la visite de Tsunade, un jeune blond par moment immature bouda. Puis une infirmière vint le chercher pour sa séance de rééducation quotidienne.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Iruka était venu manger avec lui le midi, avec deux bols de ramens bien chaud, puis était repartit à l'académie pour les cours, et c'est là que commença le calvaire du jeune homme : il n'avait rien à faire de l'après-midi.

Dans les programmes de la télé rien ne l'attirer, tous ses livres de mangas, ils les avait lu et relut, il n'avait pas de MP3 et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre un peu l'air. Le jardin de l'hôpital était pas mal, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être confiné entre quatre murs. Il prit ses béquilles, son porte-monnaie grenouille et sortit de sa chambre. En chemin il croisa les infirmières qu'il salua et continua son chemin puis discrètement il sortit de l'hôpital. Il alla tout droit, sans croiser qui que ce soit, enfin presque, quelques enfants et leurs mères, et des couples qui se dirigeaient vers le même endroit que lui : le parc de Konoha. Les gens le saluèrent chaleureusement et il suivit sa route, jusqu'à la baraque à crêpe.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir !

- Bonjour Mme Miaggi... Oui, en effet.

- On t'as laissé sortir ? Dit-elle en le voyant avec ses béquilles.

- Non, mais ne le dites à personne.

- Hahaha ! Tu es comme l'était mon mari... Tu n'aimes pas trop les hôpitaux.

- C'est surtout que je suis enfermé depuis plus d'un mois là-bas et j'en ai marre de voir des murs blancs et le ciel bleu à partir de ma chambre.

- Je te comprends... Bon que veux-tu jeune homme ?

- Une crêpe chocolat et un thé.

- D'accord. Installe-toi sur le banc, je t'amène tout cela.

- Merci.

Il alla s'installer puis la vieille femme arriva avec la crêpe et le thé, Naruto la paya et elle s'installa près de lui. Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis il partit vers l'étang, la remerciant de sa gentillesse et d'avoir pris le temps de discuter un peu avec lui.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital c'était le branle-bas de combat. Sakura et les autres étaient passés le voir et ne le trouvèrent pas. Tsunade en fut informer et elle comprit qu'il s'était fait la belle.

- Je vais lui en coller une à ce morveux ! Je suis sûr qu'il est parti à l'Ichiraku ! Fit-elle très en colère...

- Je pense que vous avez raison... Il manque son porte-monnaie, fit Sakura.

- Bien, allez me le chercher, car si j'y vais, je vais le démonter !

- Haï ! Firent- tous ses amis.

Ils le cherchèrent longtemps, de partout, même au terrain d'entrainement 7 et chez lui, sans le trouver. Sakura et Hinata étaient allé à l'Ichiraku.

- Bonjour Chef !

- Bonjour les filles ! Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Non merci... On est à la recherche de Naruto, il est venu chez vous ?

- Non... Depuis qu'il est rentré gravement blessé je ne l'ai plus vu. C'est Iruka qui vient pour lui prendre les bols de ramens.

- Merci Chef !... Viens Hinata !

- Au revoir Teuchi-san, fit Hinata en s'inclinant.

Sakura en fit de même et elles s'en allèrent. Tous le cherchèrent, faisant leur rapport à Tsunade et cette dernière avait peur qu'il lui soit arriver malheur. Sakura et Hinata pensèrent à un dernier endroit : le parc. Elle savait toutes deux que le jeune homme aimait bien cet endroit.

Elles passèrent devant la crépière mais cette dernière avait fermé vu l'heure. Elles le cherchèrent un moment avant de le trouver allonger contre un arbre, face au coucher de soleil. Alors que Sakura allait lui hurlait dessus Hinata l'en arrêta.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?

- Regarde, dit-elle avec un léger rougissement et un regard tendre.

Sakura regarda de plus près son coéquipier et elle vit qu'il s'était endormi, pas du tout conscient de leur présence.

- Sacré Naruto, fit la Rose avec un sourire. Je vais aller prévenir Maître Tsunade.

- D'accord...

Et Sakura partit vers l'hôpital. Hinata s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa avec un sourire remplit d'amour. Elle vit qu'il avait des frissons vu qu'il n'était quand T-shirt aussi, elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur lui doucement sans le réveiller.

Entre temps, Sakura était arrivé à l'hôpital avec le sourire.

- On a trouvé cet idiot de Naruto !

- Alors ? Fit Tsunade.

- Il va bien, il est au parc, en face... Il s'est endormit contre un arbre... Hinata est avec lui.

- Merci de nous avoir aider, fit Tsunade.

- Pas de soucis, Hokage-sama, fit Shikamaru... Bon, eh ben, moi je le verrai demain sinon ma mère va faire une crise parce que je suis en retard pour son repas d'anniversaire.

- Nous aussi on le verra demain.

- Ok, merci les amis.

Et ils partirent. Tsunade et Sakura partirent pour le parc, elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'arbre. Naruto dormait toujours. En le voyant dormir, ainsi, aussi paisiblement, Tsunade comprit pourquoi Jiraya disait qu'il avait l'apparence d'un ange dans son sommeil. Sa colère s'envola.

- Hinata, réveille le.

- Mais comment ?... Je...

- On te laisse le choix de comment tu vas faire, mais réveille-le.

- D'ac... d'accord...

- On vous attends dans sa chambre.

Et elles partirent laissant la jeune femme, rouge comme une pivoine. Elles avaient le sourire car c'était l'occasion pour Hinata d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis des années.

Cette dernière réfléchit un moment pour trouver comment faire le réveil en douceur. Elle avait enfin trouver mais elle était encore plus rouge. Elle hésita sur l'instant puis pris son courage à deux mains. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur celles du jeune homme. Sur l'instant, il ne réagit pas, alors elle approfondit son baiser et là ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se bloquer sur le regard tendre d'Hinata.

Elle s'écarta, rougissante mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Whoua ! Quel réveil ! fit-il rougissant comme une tomate.

- Heu... On nous attends à ta chambre..., avait-elle dit en tournant fianlement son regard et jouant avec ses doigts comme à son habitude.

- Oh, heu d'accord, fit-il un peu rougissant.

Il se releva doucement et prit ses béquilles puis ils partirent vers l'hôpital toujours aussi rouge l'un comme l'autre et quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre du jeune homme leur rougissement empira faisant sourire la blonde et la Rose.

- Naruto ! Fit-elle avec une fausse pointe de colère.

- Pardon, Mamie Tsunade... Mais comprends-moi ! Je vais devenir fou ici !... Je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe à rester enfermer !

- Naruto... Bon tu as gagné ! Tu as le droit de sortir d'ici mais à une seule condition, que quelqu'un t'accompagne au cas où, tant que tu n'es pas stable sur tes jambes et seulement l'après-midi.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Au fait pourquoi vous étiez rouge comme des coquelicots ? Demanda Sakura innocemment.

- Heu...

- Hum... Pour rien, fit en prenant une teinte encore plus rouge et tournant sa tête.

- Bon on va te laisser. Bonne nuit Naruto, Tsunade.

- Bonne nuit Naruto, firent les filles.

- Bonne nuit à toutes les trois.

Et elles sortirent. En chemin, Tsunade et Sakura taquinèrent Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre ou quoi dire.

Naruto quant à lui, passa la nuit à réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers la jeune Hyugâ.

Le lendemain comme prévu, tous ses amis vinrent le voir et il eut droit à un savon en bonne et du forme de certains comme Neji ou Ino. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement.

Une semaine passa et Naruto avait fait le ménage dans ses tergiversions envers Hinata. Il avait beau réfléchir et la conclusion était toujours la même : il avait de fort sentiments pour la jeune femme et il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il l'aimait profondément, c'était plus fort et plus profond que l'Amour qu'il portait à Sakura et qui s'était mué au fil des années en lien fraternelle entre eux. Il avait été aveugle de ses sentiments mais lui savait que la jeune femme l'aimait, elle lui avait avoué durant son combat contre Pain alors qu'il était prisonnier des barres de chakra... Mais même s'il avait été surpris, il n'avait pas plus réagit par la suite pendant la reconstruction du village. Il avait été aveugle des sentiments de la jeune femme mais surtout des siens car au plus profond de lui il l'avait toujours aimé.

Alors ce soir là, il fit une chose qu'il ne se croyait pas capable.

Ses amis étaient venu le voir, ils avaient discuté des missions qu'avait eu les Rookies durant la semaine. De temps en temps son regard trainer vers Hinata et inversement.

Aussi au moment du départ de ses amis :

- Bon, c'est l'heure, fit Sakura ! L'heure des visites est finis depuis... une bonne demi-heure.

- Ok, bon alors on va te laisser, lança le Nara.

- A la prochaine ! firent les garçons.

- A bientôt Naruto, firent les filles.

- Hinata !

- Oui, Naruto ?

- Je... Je peux te parler une minute ? Fit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître stresser.

- Heu... Oui...

Les autres sortirent et Naruto ferma la porte.

- Hinata, je... enfin je voulais te dire...

- Tu as un soucis ?

- Non... Enfin c'est pas ça,... C'est que... Oh c'est dur à dire !

- Naruto..., dit-elle en posant sa main pour l'apaiser voyant qu'il était nerveux.

C'est alors que Naruto bloqua Hinata contre le mur, en la regardant avec un regard plein de désir, d'envie mais de crainte. Alors il avança son visage vers la jeune fille au regard laiteux et posa ses lèvres timidement. Sur l'instant surpris, elle répondit ensuite au baiser avec bonheur et amour. Leur baiser fut long et tendre. C'est alors qu'on entendit des cris de joies dans le couloir. Les Rookies avaient tout vu et étaient heureux pour eux, ils s'étaient enfin déclarés. Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Lee et Kiba, ainsi qu'Ino, leur disant qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital et qu'il ne fallait pas crier.

Les deux amoureux, regardèrent un instant leurs amis à travers la lucarne avec un sourire léger puis Naruto recaptura les douces lèvres de la jeune femme en prenant son fin visage entre ses mains et lui caressant les joues de ses pouces. Puis il posa son front contre celui d'Hinata et dit :

- Je t'aime Hinata... Du plus profond de mon être... Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez mais je t'offre mon amour, un amour que je n'avais pas compris... Désolé, d'avoir été aussi long à comprendre que je t'aime de tout mon être... Je donnerai ma vie pour toi...

- Moi aussi, Naruto, je t'aime...

- J'espère que mon... mon apparence ne te dérange pas...

- Mais non ! Je t'aime comme tu es... Même si tu as perdu ton oeil, tu es toujours Naruto... mon Naruto, celui que j'aime depuis que j'ai 6 ans.

- Merci de m'aimer comme je suis, je t'aime tellement...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Hinata partit, rougissante mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Il alla s'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune bien ronde.

Quand Hinata rentra chez elle, son père remarqua un grand changement en elle. Elle paraissait joyeuse et lui demanda pourquoi ce soudain changement. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par lui expliquer.

- Je suis heureux pour toi ma fille... C'est un gentil garçon... un peu farceur, tête en l'air par moment, mais il est toujours là pour protéger ceux qu'il aime... J'ai confiance en lui, il te rendra heureuse, j'en suis certain.

- Merci Père, vos paroles me réconfortent... J'avais peur que vous ne l'acceptiez pas...

- Je te comprends mon enfant, j'ai l'air si dure avec toi par moment, mais il fallait que je te rende plus sûr envers toi même... Je n'ai pas réussi, je n'avais pas la bonne méthode... Naruto a ce que je n'ai jamais su t'apporter... Une attention plus douce... Et je le regrette... Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

- Vous l'êtes depuis longtemps... Je comprends très bien pourquoi vous faisiez ça... Et le faîte que Mère n'était plus à vos côtés vous a rendu malheureux et distant, mais ce n'est pas grave... Le plus important c'est que vous vous en êtes rendu compte.

Elle s'approcha de son père, lui caressant la joue et l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir pour la salle à manger où le dîner avait déjà commencer.

Quant à Naruto, c'est Iruka qui vit un changement dans son protégé et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était amoureux, ce que ce dernier confirma et lui avoua qui c'était.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la ville à cause d'une Rookie : Ino. Elle n'ai pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à sa mère et sa mère à ses clientes et ainsi de suite. Les villageois étaient heureux pour eux deux.

L'avenir s'annonçait des plus heureux pour les deux tourtereaux.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'attends vos coms avec impatience ! ^^_

_Bisous à tous et bonne fin de semaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici le prochain chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à mes nombreux lecteurs et reviewers._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5**

Une semaine venait de passer depuis le début de leur relation, et cela faisait une semaine que leurs amis les taquiner et eux, enfin surtout Naruto avait la répartit pour deux, et balançait des vérités sur les autres.

Et avec cette énième visite de ses amis, cela ne dérogeait pas à la règle, cependant Naruto semblait un peu fatigué.

- Alors cela fait quoi d'avoir une petite ami, Naruto ? Fit Kiba,

- C'est le bonheur... Et toi ? Tu avoir pour seul compagnie, Akamaru ?

- Mais j'adore mon chien !

- Oui, mais c'est pas lui qui va t'apporter le vrai amour... Surtout que depuis que je suis réveillé j'ai vu quelqu'un te faire les yeux doux plus d'une fois !

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Fit Ino, impatiente.

Kiba lui rougissait comme une tomate.

- Si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! Dit Hinata...

Tous la regardèrent voyant qu'elle prenait une grande initiative.

- Tu fais pas mieux que moi côté rougeur ! Alors que tu étais le premier à te moquer.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Si !

Et une joute verbale commença avec l'héritière et le maître chien, faisant éclater de rire Naruto et les autres.

- Et vous arrêtez-vous de vous moquer de moi ! Aboya Kiba.

C'est alors que rentra dans la chambre une jeune infirmière au visage de poupée de porcelaine :

- Naruto-kun, voici vos médicaments...

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard du maître-chien et se mit à rougir ! Celui ci vira au rouge coquelicots.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Fit Naruto... Merci Keiko...

- De rien...

Et elle repartit rapidement le rouge toujours au joue.

- Un bon conseil Kiba !

- Quoi ?

- Fais pas comme moi, fit Naruto. Ne reste pas aveugle de tes sentiments... Va lui demander, avant qu'elle ne parte... Elle va finir son service dans 1/2h et après tout le week-end, elle n'ai pas d'astreinte.

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme, même Hinata. Il avait vraiment muri.

- Merci Naruto !

Et le jeune Inuzuka, disparut de la chambre comme un éclair.

- Vous vous êtes moqués de lui, Neji, Tenten...

- Ben toi aussi, fit la maîtresse des armes.

- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui... ou que moi...

- Hein ? Fit Neji et Tenten en choeur.

- Pourquoi vous êtes toujours collés ensemble ? Fit Hinata.

- Parce qu'on est coéquipier...

- A d'autre, renchérit Naruto. Jamais ne n'ai été aussi collé à Sakura...

- Bien que tu étais un baka !

- Merci ! Mais je n'ai jamais été un baka... Donc je disais, vous êtes collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Mais non ! Fit Neji qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Regardez-vous..., fit Naruto en montrant leurs bras...

Et ils constatèrent.

- Oui mais cela ne veut rien dire...

- Ok admettons ! Pourquoi quand on va manger quelque part ou quand on fait une pose repas durant les missions vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre...

- …

- Voyez la vérité en face...

Les deux jeunes gens comprirent le message de leur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ? Tu joue au Dr Love maintenant, fit Sakura.

- Peut-être..., fit-il avec le sourire... Je ne veux pas que mes amis, fasse la même erreur que moi... J'aurai pu passé vraiment à côté d'un grand bonheur..., fit-il en regardant sa petite ami qui rosissait un peu et qui déposa un petit baiser.

- Tu as de la chance, fit Lee... J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai aussi quelqu'un qui même comme je suis.

- Oui, un jour tu trouveras cette pers...

C'est alors qu'il se sentit un peu nauséeux puis partit rapidement dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte de celle-ci...

- Je crois qu'il a une urgence ! Fit Sakura.

Tous sourirent sur l'instant, mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant le drôle de bruit venant de la salle d'eau.

Sakura s'approcha et toqua...

- Ca va Naruto ?

Pour toute réponse elle entendit le même bruit qu'avant... Celui de quand on vomit. Alors elle entra dans la pièce et le trouva au dessus de la cuvette, rendant son déjeuner. Quand il tourna son visage vers son ami, elle vit un regard fiévreux. Elle sortit de la pièce, alors que Naruto rendait encore une fois.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir... Je vais l'examiner...

- Ok...

- Ino, va prévenir Maître Tsunade... Hinata, je t'avertirai, va te reposer un peu...

- Non, je reste ici, c'est bon...

- Comme tu veux.

Alors que tous partaient, elle retourna auprès de son ami.

- Ça va mieux ?

- …

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front quelle recula rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu couves, mais tu as une fièvre de cheval...

Elle mouilla un gant qu'elle tendit au blond. Ce dernier s'essuya la bouche puis se leva avec lenteur. Il se rinça la bouche puis il la suivit jusqu'au lit. Il s'allongea et elle commença à l'examiner. C'est alors qu'il poussa un petit cri de douleur et porta sa main à son œil de verre.

- Naruto, laisse-moi regarder...

Les autres au même moment, observèrent ce qui se passait dans la chambre, quand Tsunade accompagné d'Ino arrivèrent et entrèrent.

- Sakura ?

- Il a vomi tout son repas, a une forte fièvre et là il a mal à son œil...

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a une infection..., fit la grande medic'nin... Naruto, fit-elle au jeune à moitié conscient, tu as mal à ton œil depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier soir... mais jamais comme ça, resserrant sa prise sur son cache-oeil... Un médecin est venu... n'a rien vu mais m'a donné un antidouleur... Keiko est passé me... le donner... HUM... tout à l'heure...

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose coulait sur le bord de sa main.

- Tu saignes de l'œil Naruto, fit Sakura surprise.

- Laisse nous regarder...

Malgré la douleur, il enleva sa main et Sakura retira la protection. C'était pas beau à voir.

- Ton « œil » est infecté..., fit Tsunade

Elle posa ses mains sur l'œil et commença les soins. Au fur et à mesure la fièvre du jeune homme baissa et la douleur s'en alla. Il finit par s'endormir.

- Je ne comprends pas que l'infection soit maintenant..., fit Sakura en chuchotant. Elle aurait du être au début.

- Tu sais Sakura, le corps humain en soit reste encore un grand mystère... Il suffit qu'une seule bactérie qui était emprisonné dans le chakra s'en libère pour que cela se déclenche bien plus tard... C'est peut-être dû aux premiers soins qu'à porter Kuybi qui ont isolé la bactérie...

- Cela pourrait lui revenir ?

- Oui... surtout si le kunai était très souillé... On fait notre maximum quand on soigne mais on ne voit pas tout... Ino !

- Maitre Hokage ?

- Va chercher Shizune s'il te plait... Elle est au 4ème étage.

- Bien...

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

- On va purifier le chakra de Naruto... Dans l'urgence la dernière fois, on ne la pas fait... d'où ce résultat, dit-elle en caressant tendrement la joue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit fils.

Son assistante et Ino entrèrent, alors que les autres attendaient toujours d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Ah, Shizune, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... Nous allons purifier le chakra de Naruto.

- Bien...

Elles placèrent leurs au dessus du jeune hommes et commencèrent le traitement qui dura une bonne demi-heure.

- Quand elles finirent, elles étaient un peu en sueur.

- Normalement c'est bon, il n'a plus rien.

Puis les quatre femmes sortirent de la chambre et allèrent vers les rookies. Tsunade leur expliqua puis avec son accord ils retournèrent et attendirent que le jeune homme se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle et Shizune partirent pour la tour.

- Tu te sens mieux Naruto ? fit Hinata qui tenait sa main.

- Oui, fit-il alors qu'il avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pâteuse.

Sakura lui expliqua et fut très surpris. Au fur et à mesure des explications, il remarqua le regard baisser ou gêner de ses amis, si ce n'était Hinata, Sakura et Ino.

- Quoi ?

Ils ne dirent rien et leurs regards se répercuta sur l'œil de verre qui ne bougeait pas par rapport à un œil normal. Il ne dit rien mais il mit une main devant pour le couvrir, le leva de son lit en prenant au passage sa protection et partit dans la salle de bain.

Ils eurent droit aux regards inquisiteurs des trois filles mais la première à réagir se fut Hinata :

- Vous n'êtes que des Bakas ! cria-t-elle.

- Pardon, mais on n'est pas habitué, fit Shikamaru pour justifier leur malaise.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, je n'ai été nullement choqué et pourtant je suis la plus sensible d'entre vous.

- … Laisse Hinata, c'est pas grave...

Naruto sortait de la pièce portant de nouveau sa protection à l'œil.

- Je savais bien qu'il leur faudrait du temps, dit-il avec un sourire mi-triste, mi-réconfortant... Je ne vous en veux pas...

- Vraiment désolé Naruto, fit Neji.

- On en parle plus...

C'est alors que Kiba revint le sourire aux lèvres mais qu'il perdit en voyant les visages de ses amis.

- Il y a un soucis ?

- Non, c'est rien c'est réglé, fit Naruto... Bon revenons en à toi, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune maître-chien attendant sa réponse.

- Elle a dit oui !

- Super...

- Ton premier rencard est quand ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Ce soir !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller te préparer ? Fit Ino. On ne fait pas attendre une demoiselle.

- J'y vais ! J'y vais ! Pas besoin de me jeter dehors comme un mal propre.

- Bon, on se revoie dans quelques jours Naruto ! Demain j'ai une mission de 3 jours.

- Ok, à la prochaine.

- Nous aussi, on va te laisser, on est convoqué au bureau du Hokage de bonne heure.

- Ok, alors à la prochaine.

Tous sortirent sauf Hinata qui resta 5min de plus pour profiter de son petit ami. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement lorsque Tsunade entra dans la chambre.

- Désolée de vous déranger les jeunes...

- Pas grave, Oba-chan...

- De toute façon je dois rentrer.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser, s'inclina vers la Chef des Ninjas et s'en alla.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux.

- Oui, merci...

Ils discutèrent un petit moment sur le sujet des nouveaux exercices de rééducations et sur les réparations des tendons qui étaient toujours en cours et à chaque fois douloureux. Naruto omit le petit incident avec ses amis, pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas engueuler par sa Oba-chan.

- Si tout va bien, dans deux semaines tu pourras rentrer chez toi... Mais les missions pas tant que tu ne sera pas remis complètement.

- Ok... Je m'en suis fais une raison...

- Tu garderas les béquilles, elles t'aideront bien.

- Ca va... Tu manges avec moi ce soir ?

- Pourquoi pas !... On va aller au petit restaurant du coin... On va papoter sur ta relation avec Hinata...

- Oba-chan ! Fit-il faussement outrée mais tout de même rougissant.

Et ils partirent tranquillement vers le petit restaurant du coin. La soirée se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est un Naruto de plus en plus rouge de honte vu les questions que lui posait Tsunade. Elle voulait le taquinait mais voulait aussi savoir s'il avait toutes les informations en main pour une relation stable sur tout les plans dans un couple.

_Alors ? Votre impression ?_

_Si je dois changer ou rajouter des éléments, dites le moi, ma fic n'en sera que meilleure !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir été aussi longue à publier ce chapitre... J'ai souffert du syndrome de la page blanche... Comme j'étais pas mal occupée à la maison, je ne me suis pas concentré sur l'histoire._

_Je remercie tous mes lecteurs à travers le monde, à mes quelques reviewers : Loulouve, Laure59, Streema, Philae89, Xnekochix, Shuriken57 et Petit-Dragon 50. Merci de suivre mon histoire._

_Désolée si vous voyez des fautes, j'ai beau relire quelques unes m'échappent encore._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était rentré chez lui, et depuis une semaine il n'utilisait plus ses béquilles, il allait beaucoup mieux, courait de partout au grand désespoirs des trois femmes de sa vie : Tsunade sa Oba-chan, Sakura sa sœur de cœur et Hinata son âme sœur.

- Naruto arrête de bouger, punaise ! Fit Sakura excéder par la vitalité de son ami.

- Mais je vais bien ! Dit lui Hinata !

- Tu vas peut-être bien mais laisse toi examiner s'il te plait, fit sa petite amie avec douceur.

- Ecoute Baka ! Si je ne peux pas t'examiner tu n'auras pas l'aval pour retourner en mission... Alors tu fais ce qu'on te dit et tu bouges plus, dit-elle en le forçant à s'assoir sur le lit.

- Mais...

BAM ! Un coup sur la tête !

- MAIS EUH ! CA FAIT MAL EUUH !

- Maintenant tu ne bouges plus !

Et c'est ainsi que Sakura pu enfin l'examiner, en étant à moitié assommer.

- Bon tu vas parfaitement bien... Tes tendons sont impecables...

- C'est que je me tuais à te dire tout à l'heure, je vais très bien... Le peu de Chakra qui me reste de Kyu me permet encore de guérir plus vite que la normale...

- En effet... Mais tu n'aurais pas pu sortir de l'hôpital si Tsunade-sama et moi ne t'avions pas soigné en grand complément des soins du démon...

- Et je t'ai remercié plus d'une fois ainsi qu'à Tsunade... Mais le mieux placé pour savoir si je suis en forme c'est bien moi.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas médecin et il te faut un aval pour...

C'est alors que Tsunade entra dans la pièce de consultation.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien !

- Donc je peux reprendre les missions !

- Oui, mais tu vas commencer en douceur, entourer de ton équipe d'avant...

- Mais...

- Tu fais ce que je te dis...

- Je veux une mission de rang A et...

BOUM ! Un petit coup de poing en pleine face... qui lui fit faire un petit vol plané sur la table de consultation.

- J'en ai marre de me faire frapper !

- T'as qu'à obéir !

- Pffff !

- Donc je disais, tu vas commencer en douceur, une mission de rang B... Je vous attends tous les trois à mon bureau pour 14h, Kakashi, Yamato et Saï sont déjà prévenu.

Et elle s'en alla.

- Une rang B, c'est déjà bien Naruto... fit doucement Hinata.

- J'aurai préféré une mission de rang A !

- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule..., rajouta Sakura... Elle s'inquiète pour toi Baka ! Avec le fait que tu n'as plus Kyubi et vu que ton champs de vision est réduit, il faut que tu te réadaptes.

- Je sais..., fit-il avec un air morose... Je vais vous laisser...

Il embrassa rapidement sa petite amie et il s'en alla rapidement.

- Il n'est plus le Naruto d'avant..., fit dans un soupir Hinata.

- Oui j'ai remarqué...

- Les gens ont un regard de pitié pour lui, enfin une bonne partie d'entre eux... Ils sont très content que Naruto n'est plus le démon même s'ils avaient fini par accepter son statut... mais ils ont toujours le regard viré sur son œil...

- Il leurs faudra un peu de temps pour complètement l'oublier... Il te parle de Kyubi ?

- Rarement, juste quelques anecdotes... Un soir je suis passée chez lui, et je l'ai entendu pleuré... il lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait abandonné lui aussi... J'avais mal pour lui...

- C'est comme si une moitié de lui même était morte... Je vais en parler à l'Hokage.

- Je crois que c'est encore trop frais, il lui faudra du temps... pas pour l'oublier mais pour faire complètement son deuil...

- Je crois que tu seras son meilleur remède Hinata...

La jeune fille aux yeux de perles se mit à sourire en rosissant un peu.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était parti vers le terrain d'entrainement n°7. Il avait créé une centaine de clone et se battait contre eux. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et son seul moyen était de se défouler un max. Il fit cela pendant plus de 2h et une fois le dernier clone « dissous » il s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage à 14h :

- Où est Naruto ?

- On n'en sait rien... depuis qu'il est partit de l'hôpital, on ne l'a plus vu, fit Sakura... Par ailleurs Hinata m'a parlé un peu de son comportement ces derniers temps...

- Ah oui ?

Et Hinata recommença à raconter ce qu'elle avait observé. Tsunade pensait, elle aussi, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre complètement.

C'est alors que Naruto entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Pardon pour mon retard, Tsunade-baba... Je me suis endormi après mon entrainement...

- Tu t'es entrainé ?

- Oui... Pendant près de 3h !... Je me suis allongé pour me reposer un peu et j'ai fini par m'endormir...

- Bon, pour aujourd'hui cela passe mais la prochaine fois, tu te mangeras mon poing et le mur derrière toi !

- Je te crois... Alors cette mission ?

- Bien... Vous allez faire une surveillance sur la frontière entre nous et le pays du vent... Le Kazekage doit aussi envoyé une équipe là-bas... Des voyageurs ont été attaqués ces derniers jours par des brigands surement d'anciens ninjas... Il faut faire un maximum le nettoyage de la zone.

- Doit-on récupérer un maximum d'information ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Si vous arrivez à en ramener un ou deux vivants ce serait bien... Kakashi, Yamato, Saï, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto : à partir de maintenant vous êtes en mission de rang B. Bonne chance à vous ! Allez-y !

- HAI ! firent-ils de partir rapidement, en récupérant à l'extérieur du bureau leur sac à dos.

Ils sortirent rapidement du village et se dirigèrent vers la frontière. La première partie du voyage fut silencieux surtout de la part de Naruto. Aussi Hinata s'approcha de lui alors qu'ils sautaient de branche en branche.

- Ca va Naruto ?

- …

- Naruto ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Hinata ?

- Je te demandais si cela allait...

- Oui...

- Tu es bien silencieux...

- Je me concentre car avec mon champ réduit, je ne vois pas tout...

- Je comprends...

- Kakashi m'a dit comment faire... C'est l'histoire d'un ou deux jours après je l'aurai maitriser...

- D'accord, mais si tu as besoin...

- Je sais, fit-il avec un petit sourire tendre... Vivement ce soir, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire et à rougir.

Un peu plus loin, Sakura et Kakashi discutaient avec les deux autres.

- J'ai l'impression que la reprise pour Naruto est plus dure que prévu, fit Yamato.

- C'est un peu normal... Il doit compenser sa perte, et pour l'instant il a beaucoup de mal, répondit Kakashi. Sa situation est pas si différente de la mienne quand j'ai perdu mon oeil... J'ai peut-être celui d'Obito mais comme je devais le cacher, il a fallu que je compense. Je lui ai dit comment faire, et maintenant il essaie de l'appliquer.

- Il s'épuise je le sens... Pas niveau chakra mais côter concentration et vigilance..., dit Sakura.

- On devrait faire une pause Kakashi-senpai.

- Ok...

- HE LES AMOUREUX ! Cria Sakura. ON FAIT UNE PAUSE.

Les deux concernés rosirent et descendirent des branches.

- On fait une pause on va se restaurer et après on va dormir un peu... On va prendre le premier tour de garde Yamato et moi-même pour surveiller les alentours, fit Kakashi.

- Hai !firent les jeunes.

Naruto se cala contre un arbre, et s'endormit aussitôt alors que Sakura et Hinata préparer un petit repas. Saï s'installa près des filles et sortit de son sac, un petit carnet de dessin et un fusain puis commença à faire le portrait du ninja endormit.

- Je vais le réveiller, fit Hinata alors que le diner était près.

- Non, laisse le dormir. Cela lui fera du bien... On lui garde sa part...

Hinata sortit une couverture et le couvrit puis déposa un petit baiser sur son front sans le réveiller.

Alors ils se mirent tous autour du feu, discutant de la mission et jetant de temps en temps un oeil sur le jeune homme.

Après le diner, les jeunes se couchèrent. Hinata se coucha près de son petit ami. Vers minuit Kakashi et Yamato réveillèrent les garçons pour l'heure tour de garde.

- Naruto... Naruto réveille toi, c'est ton tour...

- Hum... Ok...

Il se leva et alla près du feu.

- Ton diner t'attends...

- Merci... Yamato sensei, laissez Saï dormir... Je me débrouillerai tout seul.

- Comme tu veux...

Et les deux hommes allèrent se coucher. Vers trois heures du matin ce fut Saï qui pris le relais avec Sakura.

Vers l'aube tous prirent un petit déjeuner rapide puis reprirent la route vers la frontière.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Temari, Kankuro et leurs subordonnés étaient déjà là, ils étaient arrivés une heure plutôt. Ils se saluèrent puis ils redevinrent très sérieux.

- Vous avez remarqué l'activité du coin ? Fit Temari.

- Oui, répondit Kakashi... Ils sont pas très loin... Hinata !

- Haï !

Elle activa son Byakugan et repéra un campement...

- Il y a un campement à une demi-heure d'ici... Une vingtaine d'hommes... Certains semblent posséder des rouleaux contenant du chakra...

- Merde, firent Naruto et Temari.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kankuro. Ils font partis de ceux qui vous ont attaqué ?

- Oui...

- Naruto..., fit Hinata dans un murmure...

- Quoi Hina-chan ?

- Un des hommes est en possession de ton chakra... et celui de Kyubi...

- Hein ? Firent tous en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

- Je croyais que tous les rouleaux avaient été détruit durant le combat ! Ils étaient en miette...

Il faut croire que non, fit le jeune homme tout en serrant les poings et le visage se parant d'une colère bien visible.

Le cauchemar allait recommencer et il avait peur pour ses amis mais surtout pour Hinata. Cette dernière se plaça à côté de lui et lui prit une main tout en le regardant. Ce dernier se calma quelque peu et lui offrit un petit sourire de réconfort. Elle le sentait stressait, et son chakra était en ébullition.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul Naruto...

- Mais j'ai peur pour vous mais surtout pour toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Tu ne me perdras pas..., dit-elle avec un sourire rempli d'amour.

C'est alors que son regard alla vers une autre direction :

- Il y en a encore... une vingtaine et ils arrivent vers nous !

- C'est pas possible ! Fit Kankuro... On va avoir du mal !

- En position ! Fit Kakashi et Temari !

Naruto créa quelques clones à qui, il ordonna de se cacher plus loin et de méditer.

Tous se positionnèrent, dans les fourrés, le combat allait bientôt commencer. Naruto de sa cachette se concentra et au bout de quelques minutes, juste au moment où les nukenins arrivaient à la clairière, il atteint la puissance de sannin. Maintenant restait plus qu'à attendre le signal de Kakashi et de Temari.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review, s'il vous plait :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien._

_Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à la publier mais c'est pas évident d'écrire quoi que ce soit quand on dort très peu à cause d'un bébé. _

_Donc voici le chapitre tant attendu qui j'espère vous plaira. Si des fautes se sont encore glissées, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je relie mais certaines m'échappent encore._

_Merci à mes nombreux lecteurs et surtout à mes reviewers : maimai1991, laure59 et loulouve._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Chapitre 7

Le groupe de ninja avait dissimulé leur chakra et était toujours caché dans les fourrés, ils observaient et évaluaient les nukenins alors que ces derniers observaient les alentours.

- Hyoshiro !

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un... enfin plusieurs personnes sont passés par là très récemment..., dit un homme alors qu'il regardait le sol.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Formel !... Au moins une dizaine de personne...

- Alors ce ne sont pas des voyageurs, fit un autre homme.

- Tenez vous sur vos gardes !

Dans les fourrés, Kakashi et les autres s'observaient discrètement, puis quand ce dernier croisa le regard de Temari, ils surent qu'ils devaient attaquer maintenant. Aussi dès le premier signe de tête, leurs attaques débutèrent.

Saï envoya des serpents d'encre pour entraver quelques ninjas par surprise et se firent étrangler sur l'instant même. Puis tous surgirent de leur cachette. Grâce à Saï, quatre ninjas étaient morts mais ce n'était pas les plus fort qui avaient péri. Aussi les ninjas du groupe allié allaient se retrouver à se battre contre un ou deux adversaires chacun.

- Des ninjas de Konoha !

- Et de Suna !

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Fit Hyoshiro, le chef du groupe de nukenin, avec un sourire narquois. En plus il y a Kakashi Hatake le ninja copieur, très intéressant... Et, oh, qui vois-je ? Le porteur du démon-renard ! Mes amis t'ont bien arrangés à ce que je vois ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire !

Naruto serra les points fortement. Il bouillait de colère. Puis il attaqua le premier. Aussi les autres suivirent.

L'homme avait délibérément provoquer Naruto. Il voulait l'évaluer car il voulait connaître sa force véritable. Naruto attaqua directement avec un Rasengan qui s'était formé par la colère sans qu'il créé un clone d'ombre pour l'aider, mais l'homme l'évita aisément, aussi un combat au corps à corps et aux armes s'engagea entre eux.

Kakashi et Sakura faisaient équipes pour battre un petit groupe de trois sur eux. Les techniques de Suiton de Kakashi faisaient leurs effets ainsi que les coups de points violents de Sakura, tout en fendant le sol ou provoquaient une énorme crevasse et où le plus faible d'entre eux tomba et se retrouva empaler sur un morceau pointu. C'est alors que Kakashi fit apparaître dans sa main le Chidori tout en fonçant sur le plus fort du petit groupe. Surprit par la rapidité du ninja au sharigan, le ninja se retrouva transperçait de part en part et eu la poitrine ravageait. Cependant le deuxième enfonça un kunaï sur le flan de Kakashi, avant de se prendre le point remplis de chakra brûlant de Sakura.

Du côté de Yamato, les deux ninjas qu'ils combattaient étaient très fort et lui étaient très fatigués mais ils allaient mourir sur l'instant après leur avoir tendu un piège.

- Mokuton : Le cercueil de Chène !

Et les deux nunkenins se retrouvèrent prisonniers du bois très solides.

- Mokuton : Les broyeurs de Buis !

Et deux grandes plaques de bois sortirent du sol de part et d'autres de la prison de bois avant de s'écraser violemment et de faire « exploser » le bois et les deux corps.

Alors que les ninjas de Suna et le groupe de Saï-Hinata avaient des difficultés avec les leurs car trois d'entre eux possédaient les fameux rouleaux d'aspirations du chakra, et ces derniers ne les avaient pas encore sortit mais cela n'allait pas tarder car mauvaise surprise arriva pour les alliés. Les autres ninjas, ceux du campement arrivèrent en renfort en ayant entendu le combat. C'étaient les plus puissants et parmi eux d'autres possesseurs de ces rouleaux.

Kakashi malgré sa blessure alla prêter main forte à Naruto qui avaient été éloignés du reste du groupe par le chef.

Pendant ce temps le combat faisait rage chez les autres. Les quatre subordonnés de Temari et Kankuro furent mis KO très rapidement, ils étaient gravement blesser, aussi Sakura tenta de les soigner tant bien que mal avec Hinata, pendant que les deux autres de Suna et les trois hommes de Konoha se battaient contre la vingtaine de ninja.

Certains furent éliminer mais cela provoqua l'ouverture pour les porteurs des rouleaux. Les cinq ninjas se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclé par dix nukenins qui venaient de poser au sol les parchemins et crièrent comme un seul cœur :

- NINPO : ASPIRATION DU CHAKRA.

Ils se retrouvèrent bloquer et rapidement affaiblit. Aucun ne put attaquer par manque de force et ils tombèrent un à un au sol, à moitié conscient et souffrant de la douleur infliger par cette aspiration. Ils comprenaient maintenant ce que Naruto avait subi.

Sakura et Hinata en voyant cela, allèrent les aider. Les quatre ninjas étaient soignés aussi elles pouvaient les laisser là.

Les nukenins trop concentrés par leur « attaque » ne virent pas le justu puissant de Sakura et encore moins l'arrivée au centre du cercle, de Hinata qui était rentrée en faisant les 64 points du haké pour se créer une barrière protectrice contre le ninpo et elle augmenta sa vitesse et la taille de cette barrière avec les 128 points du haké pour protéger les ninjas au sol. Aussi Sakura en profita :

- DOTON : LE SARCOPHAGE DE TERRE ! Dit-elle en imposant ses mains sur le sol.

Et les 10 ninjas furent prisonniers coupant les « liens » du ninpo. Hinata s'arrêta et alla voir ses amis.

- DOTON : LES CATACOMBES ! Toujours les mains sur le sol.

Et tous s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol, très profondément. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortirent vivant, vu la profondeur où ils étaient envoyés. Sakura se précipita elle aussi vers eux pour les soigner.

Entre temps, Kakashi était arrivé mais s'était effondré et ne pouvait que voir son ancien élève se battre avec rage, en mode sennin, son adversaire qui était d'une puissance redoutable.

- Tu ne vaux rien sans Kyubi ! Fit l'homme en éclatant de rire en voyant la fatigue de Naruto. Ton chakra est puissant mais comparer à moi... Cela ne te sert à rien.

Naruto avait épuisé tous ses clones pour rester en mode sennin et était très épuisé. Aussi le mode sennin stoppa net.

- Je vais te dire mon secret... Je me sers du chakra voler pour mon compte personnel...

- Je... Je vais t'éliminer même si je dois... en perdre la vie !

- Tss...

Sur l'autre lieu du combat Hinata se retourna vivement sur l'autre scène, le Byakugan activé. Et elle vit le chakra de Naruto se mettre à bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Aussi elle se précipita sentant un grand danger arriver.

De l'autre côté, l'homme sortit très rapidement un rouleau et en aspira le contenu. Le corps de Naruto réagit à la teneur du chakra

- Et oui, gamin c'est celui de Kyubi et toi ! Je vais te faire disparaître !

- C'est alors qu'au plus profond de lui, Naruto ressentit une colère sourde. Le peu de chakra de Kuybi avait réagit et monta en puissance dans le jeune homme.

L'autre homme se retrouva couvert d'un léger manteau rouge de chakra et deux queues se balançaient derrière lui.

Naruto savait que si ce dernier perdait le contrôle du chakra de Kyubi, cela allait partir en une catastrophe, aussi dans ses dernières forces, il se transforma. Il venait de devenir La Torche Humaine, comme l'avait surnommé KillerBee et fonça. L'homme était devenu encore plus rapide mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué par la montée d'adrénaline, c'est que sa peau se brûler peu à peu.

Ce fut un combat au corps à corps sanglant pour les deux hommes, car le nukenin avait très mal évaluer la force de Naruto. Le fait que l'autre utilisait le chakra de son ancien ami, lui avait donner un regain de vitalité.

L'homme s'énervait du fait qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et le chakra de Kyubi commença à le dominer. Une troisième queue apparue et l'homme n'avait quasiment plus rien d'humain. Il partit en direction de Kakashi qui était affaiblit.

Alors Naruto créa un clone de lui même et tous deux créèrent un rasengan. Le clone un rasengan bleu, lui un rasengan doré. Ils se mirent à foncer vers l'homme-bête et unirent les deux rasengan qui se mit à grossir et hurlèrent :

- ULTIME RASENGAN !

Cela eut l'effet de faire partir au loin l'homme-animal et de le blesser grandement. Et avant que ce dernier ne puissent se relever, Naruto, avait eu le temps de faire apparaître d'autres clones, puis lui et son premier clone foncèrent de nouveau. Ils avaient formé un rasengan Shuriken chacun.

Le son strident arriva jusqu'à la première scène de combat et c'est ce qui avait fait partir par la suite Hinata dans la direction de Naruto.

Les deux Naruto les réunirent et hurlèrent :

- ULTIME RASENGAN SHURIKEN !

Le très large rasengan shuriken « tomba » sur Hyoshiro et le désintégra.

Le paysage autour était méconnaissable.

- C'est fini, fit Naruto alors que son clone se dissipa... tu es complètement libre Kyu...

Et il s'effondra inconscient et meurtri, son corps était couvert de lacération fine dû à ce rasengan et surtout à cause des blessures et brûlures infligés par le chakra de kyubi.

Quand Hinata arriva, Kakashi l'envoya directement vers Naruto.

- Naruto ?

- …

- Naruto !

- …

Elle posa ses mains sur lui pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie, et elle fut soulager, mais il avait de nombreuses lésions internes en le « scannant » avec son Byakugan, qu'elle se mit aussitôt à soigner.

Les autres arrivèrent tout doucement, sauf Sakura qui se précipita sur ses amis après que Kakashi est refusée son aide.

Sakura regarda Hinata avec un regard désolée, elle ne pouvait pas le soigner correctement et il risquait de mourir encore une fois.

Pendant ce temps l'un des ninja de Suna, qui avait recouvré des forces, avait soigné Kakashi.

- On est à une journée de Konoha, je ne sais pas s'il va tenir... fit tristement Sakura tout en continuant de le soigner.

- Je sais comment on peut le renvoyer rapidement, fit Kakashi qui arrivait soutenu par le ninja médecin de Suna.

- Ah oui, fit Kankuro ?

- Oui, je m'en charge.

Il sortit de sa veste un rouleau qu'il déroula, puis se mordit le doigt avant d'écrire en lettre de sang : Urgence... Téléportation.

Dans le bureau de la Godaïme, un parchemin se mit à devenir rouge sang. Elle l'ouvrit et lu le message. Elle sortit d'un écrin, le kunaï spécial du Yondaïme et le posa sur le sol devant son bureau tout en hurlant ses ordres à Shizune pour qu'elle aille chercher une équipe médicale rapidement.

Kakashi sortit de son étui, le second Kunaï que lui avait laissé son ancien senseï tout en tenant la main de Naruto et tous deux disparurent d'un coup.

Les autres se mirent en route vers Konoha.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, les deux junins firent leurs apparitions et Tsunade se précipita sur son petit-fils de cœur. Elle avait comprit qu'il était encore une fois entre la vie et la mort et elle commença ses soins.

Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle allait réussir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle tenait tellement à lui.

Un enfant ne doit pas mourir avant ses « parents », s'il mourrait elle deviendrait folle à coup sûr.

Kakashi ne put que s'écarter lorsque l'équipe médicale arriva et s'affaira dans le bureau, autour de Naruto.

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience._

_A bientôt ! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Mille excuses pour mon retard de publication, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et surtout un manque de sommeil important à cause de mon petit garçon, donc mes idées n'étaient pas très clair. De plus pour essayer de faire un chapitre correcte, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour ne pas dire de bêtises._

_Je remercie encore une fois mes nombreux lecteurs et mes reviewers : laure59, loulouve et arckange._

_Pour répondre à ta question arckange : qu'est-ce qu'un rookie ? C'est simplement le surnom donnée au ninja faisant partie du groupe d'ami de Naruto comme Lee, Sakura et les autres. Ce surnom pour le groupe je l'ai souvent vu marqué dans les fics des autres que j'avais lu. Voilà j'espère que la réponse te conviendra._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait maintenant 4h que Naruto était dans la salle opératoire, entouré d'un nombre inimaginable de médecin dont Tsunade et Shizune et d'infirmières.

Toutes les deux ainsi que deux autres médecins tentaient de réparer au mieux les organes internes endommagés, mais deux chirurgiens s'occupaient des plus grosses hémorragies de façon classique (le bon vieux bistouri). Dans un coin de la salle, deux spécialistes en médecine pour « grands » brûlés ainsi que les infirmières spécialisées attendaient.

Kakashi lui était déjà installé dans une chambre, il avait été soigner par une autre équipe. Il attendait qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de son ancien élève.

Le reste de l'équipe était en chemin, une équipe médicale se dirigeait vers eux. La fatigue et l'inquiétude les marquaient grandement surtout Hinata.

- Je suis si inquiète..., fit la jeune fille aux yeux de perles.

- Moi aussi, avoua Sakura... Mais il est entre les mains de Maître Tsunade, elle fera tout pour l'aider à vivre...

- On a encore environ un jour de marche, fit Saï, on est tous épuisés et on a très peu de vivre, il faudrait faire une pause, soigner encore les plus touchés et manger un peu.

- Tu as raison, lança Yamato, sinon nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

Ils s'installèrent près d'une rivière, les plus mal-en-points s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pendant que Sakura et Hinata les soignaient. Une des ninja de Suna était complètement épuisée et elle s'endormit. Temari et Gaara montèrent la garde, pendant que Kankuro et le reste des ninjas encore debout, partirent chercher à manger dans la forêt et pêcher dans la rivière. Ils avaient besoins de recouvrer des forces avant de reprendre la route vers le village.

Du côté de l'hôpital, l'ambiance était toujours la même. Tsunade et Shizune venaient de finir ainsi que le reste des médecins chirurgiens, ils ne restaient qu'autour de Naruto, l'équipe qui devait se chargeait de ses brûlures qui étaient assez importante sur son corps. Les deux autres médecins qui avaient aidé l'Hokage et sa disciple, les aidaient à réparer les lésions superficiels, pendant que les deux femmes récupéraient un peu.

A un autre endroit du village, un ninja entra dans le bâtiment de l'académie rapidement et s'engouffra dans une classe sans toquer.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre cours Iruka-sensei, mais c'est Maître Tsunade qui m'envoie !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande-t-il craignant le pire.

- C'est Naruto... Il... Il est à l'hôpital dans un état très grave...

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le tuteur du jeune homme disparaisse de la classe, courant et sautant comme un fou vers l'hôpital.

Il demanda où était son petit frère de cœur et on l'avisa qu'il était toujours en salle opératoire. Il se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'attente, et attendit longtemps avant d'avoir des nouvelles.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heures que Tsunade et Shizune, sortirent de la salle opératoire.

- Shizune, va te reposer un peu, je m'occupe d'Iruka.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, vas-y, après tu prendras le relais à la tour pendant que je me reposerai...

- Comme vous voulez... A tout à l'heure...

Et la jeune femme pris un chemin différent alors que Tsunade se dirigeait vers Iruka qui somnolait.

- Iruka...

- …

- Iruka..., dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du professeur.

- Hum... Maître Tsunade ? Fit-il se réveillant complètement.

Elle s'assit lascivement et prit une grande inspiration.

- Comment va Naruto ?

- Pour le moment il est dans un état stable... Les prochaines 72 h seront déterminantes. On la mis dans le service des soins intensifs, dans la chambre des grands brûlés...

- Euh... Quoi ? Fit-il presque en criant et dans un hoquet de surprise. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Et Tsunade lui parla sans détour de l'état général de Naruto et de comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état grâce aux informations données par Kakashi.

- Kami-sama...

- Il aurait eu encore Kyubi... Il aurait été sur pied très rapidement... Il est dans le coma... On ne sait pas quand il en sortira... D'un côté vaut mieux qu'il soit endormit au moins il ne souffre pas...

- Et les autres ?

- Une équipe médicale est partie à leur rencontre... Ils ne seront pas là avant demain matin.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui... Mais pour l'instant Iruka tu ne le verras qu'à travers une vitre, il est dans une pièce stérile. Si tu te sens mal, il y a une chaise.

- Je comprends... Merci.

Et elle l'emmena dans le service où avait été placé Naruto.

- Il est là, dit-elle doucement, le regard triste.

Iruka vit alors son petit frère de cœur allongé dans un lit couvert à de nombreux endroit de son corps de divers bandages, aussi bien couvrant les plaies faites pour soigner ses hémorragies que de tulles gras couvrants ses bras et ses mains, ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. Un masque à oxygène couvrait son visage. Il avait des perfusions aux bras, une poche accrochée au bas du lit, des appareils de mesures des constantes, comme la dernière fois. De le voir dans cet état le rendait encore plus malheureux.

- Reste autant que tu veux... Mais repose-toi quand même...

Il ne fit que hocher la tête. Elle regarda une dernière fois son petit fils de coeur puis se tourna vers Iruka.

- Je vais y aller... Je dois encore donner quelques instructions pour la surveillance de Naruto et après je vais aller me reposer un peu... A plus tard Iruka.

- Au revoir Maître Tsunade.

Et elle s'en alla. Il laissa alors libre-court à ses larmes et souffla dans un murmure de tristesse :

- Naruto...

Quelques heures plus tard dans la forêt à une quarantaine de kilomètre de Konoha.

Les ninjas étaient entrain de se reposer seul Yamato et Saï montaient la garde, quand les médic'nins envoyés par Tsunade arrivèrent. Certains se réveillèrent.

- Yamato-senseï !

- Vous êtes enfin là... Kami-sama soit loué ! Ils n'ont pas la grande forme, nous non plus.

- Reposez-vous nous prenons le relais. Nous allons vous soigner... Je suppose que Sakura-sama a épuisé ses réserves.

- Oui presque, fit Saï.

Et l'équipe commença son travail de remise en forme. Au bout de quatre heures et de nombreuses posent pour que les médecins récupèrent, ils reprirent la route vers Konoha. Les amis de Naruto, dont ceux qui était resté à Konoha, avaient demandé des nouvelles de ce dernier mais les médecins n'avaient pu rien dire puisque ils étaient partis directement après l'ordre de Tsunade. Hinata et Sakura angoissaient vu quelques avaient vu l'état du jeune homme à la chevelure d'or.

Ils arrivèrent dans le courant de la matinée au village et tous se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital pour faire un bilan complet et surtout avoir des nouvelles de leur ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Naruto, Iruka était présent encore poster devant la vitre avec Tsunade, pendant qu'une équipe médicale s'occupait de lui.

- Maître Tsunade ?

- Vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Comment vous allez ?

- Mieux depuis que l'équipe médicale que vous nous avez envoyer nous a remis sur pied, fit Yamato.

- Comment va Naruto ? Demanda Gaara sans détour.

- On va se mettre dans la salle d'attente... Iruka tu veux venir ?

- Non, Maître Tsunade, je préfère rester là, près de lui.

- D'accord... Venez.

Ils s'installèrent, chacun sur un fauteuil et attendit :

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il est très mal en point... Nous avons pu arrêter toutes les hémorragies internes et externes de façon ninja et classique... Il est aussi gravement brûlés aux bras et au visage : au troisième degré pour les bras, au second pour son visage... Va bientôt passer le cap des premières 24h, il lui en reste 48h, avant de dire qu'il est sauvé... Il est dans le coma, et c'est mieux ainsi sinon il souffrirai grandement à cause des brûlures...

- Si dans un peu plus de 48h il est toujours parmi nous, comment cela va se dérouler ? Demanda Kiba très inquiet pour son ami.

- Il aura encore de nombreuses séances de restructuration de la peau, il gardera quelques séquelles physique mais il pourra vivre comme avant normalement... Mais cela va être très long, plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois... Il aura besoin du soutient de tout le monde...

- On peut le voir, demanda Hinata ?

- Oui, mais à travers cette vitre... Je suis désolée Hinata... Pour l'instant seul les équipes médicales peuvent rentrer dans la chambre, c'est le protocole pour les prochaines 48h, après vous pourrez rentrer mais vous devrez vous lavez soigneusement les mains et le visage et mettre une tenue stérile... Ceux qui ne se sentent pas de rentrer, cela ne fait rien, on comprendra... Allez le voir un peu...

Et les rookies partirent vers la vitre pour observer leur ami. Seul Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et Yamato restèrent auprès de Tsunade.

- Maître Tsunade ?

- Oui, Yamato ?

- Nous vous avons ramené quelques rouleaux appartenant aux nukenins, dont un avec pour sceau le nom de Kyubi, dit-il lui montrant la sacoche.

- Nous espérons que ce parchemin contient une quantité suffisante de chakra de Kyubi qui pourra le soigner, fit Gaara. J'ai senti un peu de ce chakra mais n'ayant plus Shukaku je n'ai pu en déterminer la quantité.

- Même si c'est peu, c'est toujours mieux que rien, au moins on gagnera peut-être quelques semaines sur la guérison de Naruto.

- Peut-on le lui mettre maintenant? demanda Kankuro.

- Malheureusement non, tant que le cap n'est pas passé.

Certains soupirèrent, les autres baissèrent la tête par désespoir.

Devant la chambre, tous étaient silencieux et observaient l'équipe s'affairant autour de Naruto pour soigner ses brûlures. Hinata, par l'épuisement, n'avait pas supportait très longtemps de voir Naruto dans cet état, et Sakura et Neji, l'avaient aidé à s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par les autres et ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, avant de suivre Tsunade dans un autre service pour un bilan complet de chacun et d'aller voir également Kakashi a qui elle donna enfin des nouvelles. Il n'en montrait rien mais elle avait pu lire toute l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui émanait du corps de l'ancien disciple de Minato.

Ils ne partirent que trois heures plus tard pour aller se reposer chez eux ou chez l'Hokage pour les ninjas de Suna.

Hinata, pleura une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Alors que Neji et Hiashi passèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille, ils l'entendirent pleurer, et un air triste voila leur visage. Sans un mot, le père de la jeune fille tapa à la porte de celle-ci et n'attendit pas qu'elle lui demande d'entrer pour le faire. Il s'assit sur le lit et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant dans les bras de son père et finit à la longue par s'endormir. Il la coucha doucement sans la réveiller et la couvrit avant de sortir. En fermant la porte, une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Il se devait de reprendre contenance pour que les anciens ne remarquent rien.

Il priait pour que jeune homme s'en sorte car, il avait peur que sa petite fille se laisse aller si jeune homme blond devait mourir.

Le cap des 72h était à présent passé même plus d'ailleurs et Tsunade, ainsi qu'une équipe médicale et Sakura étaient à présent dans la chambre du blond. La grande médic'nin devait tenter à présent de transférer le chakra de Kyubi dans le corps de Naruto afin de le soigner.

Les rookies et les professeurs, ainsi que la famille de Gaara, observaient derrière la vitre. Tous espéraient que le transfèrent allaient fonctionner et sauver leur ami. Ils espéraient qu'il y ai assez de chakra pour faire disparaître en grande partie les brûlures et le remettre sur pied très rapidement.

Tsunade posa le parchemin ouvert sur le ventre de Naruto, le seau du côté de la peau, l'angoisse montait, l'opération de transfère allait débuter...

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'espère que oui. Si c'est non c'est pas grave, la critique est toujours bonne à prendre pour s'améliorer._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui vous a plus._

_Je remercie tout le monde, d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Merci à tous._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... **par contre un passage n'est réservé que pour ceux qui peuvent ou veulent le lire. Il est en gras. C'est dans la classe M voire MA je pense.**_

_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Chapitre 9 :

Tous attendaient que Tsunade prononce le ninpô qui devait rendre à Naruto, un peu de chakra de Kyubi pour le soigner. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Une équipe médicale se tenait prête au cas où.

- NINPÔ : SCELLEMENT DU CHAKRA DU DEMON !

Le parchemin se mit à luire, puis un chakra orange l'entoura avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de Naruto.

Ce dernier fut prit de convulsions et l'équipe médicale s'affaira autour de lui pour le maintenir et qu'il ne se blesse pas plus. Certains de ses camarades crièrent son nom par l'inquiétude, Hinata se retrouva dans les bras de Sakura et pleurait.

Cela dura environ deux minutes, puis le chakra disparût complètement et les convulsions cessèrent juste après. Tsunade l'examina et remarqua déjà quelques changements en son protéger.

- Alors Maître Tsunade ? Demanda Neji.

- Le chakra de Kyubi est entrain de le guérir... Je crois qu'il y avait assez de chakra dans le parchemin pour au moins effacer les petites blessures et le soulager des grosses ainsi que des brûlures. Nous allons pouvoir baisser le dosage de morphine.

- Et ses convulsions ? Demanda Temari.

- Je pense que c'est du au choc à cause de ses trop nombreuses blessures... Ce n'est pas le transfère lui même qui a provoqué cela puisque étant bébé et fragile, il a très bien supporter, mais comme ici son corps est très faible cela à provoquer cette réaction.

- Vous croyez que Kyubi est de retour ? Demanda Kiba.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas ? Seuls le temps et Naruto nous diront si c'est le cas... Cela va aller maintenant Hinata, fit la grande médic'nin en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Il va s'en sortir maintenant, c'est sûr.

- Merci... Merci Maître Hokage...

La vieille femme ne lui offrit qu'un sourire tendre et une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis elle les avertit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt, le temps que « Kyubi » soigne les blessures.

Et c'est ainsi que trois longs jours passèrent avant que Naruto ne daigne ouvrir ses yeux bleus. Une partie de ses amis étaient chez eux, entrain de se reposer, les autres étaient dans sa chambre. Gaara et ses équipiers avaient été obligé de repartir, le kazekage ne pouvait rester aussi longtemps loin de son village. Kakashi avait eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital et avec pour obligation de se reposer. Cependant il était venu voir plus d'une fois son ancien élève pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Les blessures internes avaient été soigné et les brûlures qui étaient au 3ème degré étaient tombé au niveau 2, ce qui avaient soulagé tout le monde. Puis le chakra restant avaient fusionné en Naruto sans que les médecins ne s'en aperçoivent.

Hinata avaient passé la nuit à ses côtés, couché contre lui. Et quand les autres étaient partis, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Sakura par contre avait repris son service et ce soir là, où Naruto se réveilla, elle était de garde.

Il faisait nuit, la chambre était juste éclairée par la lune. Naruto commença à se réveiller et remarqua rapidement une présence contre lui. Un léger parfum de lilas vint lui chatouiller les narines et sut rapidement qui était là. Il tourna son visage encore blesser vers la belle endormie. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis glissa son bras bander doucement sous la tête de la jeune fille, pour mieux la caler contre lui. Il la regarda un long moment et ne fut interrompu que par l'entrée de Sakura qui fut d'abord surprise puis ravie de le voir enfin réveiller. Il lui adressa un sourire puis elle repartie, le cœur soulagé.

Naruto observa sa belle jusqu'au levé du jour et avant que les rayons du soleil ne commencent à caresser le doux visage de sa petite amie et que cela ne la réveille, il prit les devant et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur ses lèvres et à caresser sa joue de sa main libre. Cette dernière commença à réagir et il accentua le baiser, le rendant plus profond et encore plus tendre ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller complètement.

- Bonjour ma douce fleur..., dit-il dans un murmure sa voix étant un peu enrouée.

- Naruto... Naruto !

Et elle le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de verser quelques larmes de joies.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion et douceur, tous les amis de Naruto et de la jeune fille entrèrent dans la chambre.

- A peine réveiller tu lui sautes dessus Naruto ! T'es un rapide ! Fit Kiba en les faisant sursauter... AAAIIIEEEE !

Et il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête par Ino et Tenten.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait cela ?

- Parce que t'es trop nul ! Fit Tenten.

- Fiche leur la paix rajouta, Ino... C'est tellement mignon !

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent et tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit le blond d'une voix éraillée.

- Bonjour Naruto, firent-ils tous.

- Je vais t'examiner, fit Tsunade avec un sourire tendre.

Hinata se leva et Tsunade fit son examen.

- Tu vas beaucoup mieux... Tu auras cependant encore besoin de soin pour tes brûlures... Le chakra de Kyubi a disparut...

- Non, il a fusionné... grrr...

Tsunade et Yamato aidèrent Naruto à se redresser et être assis dans le lit, étant encore engourdi et Hinata se plaça contre lui, pour le caler.

- Tiens Naruto, fit Sakura en tendant un verre d'eau.

Ce dernier bu lentement son verre.

- Alors tu dis qu'il a fusionné ? Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Tsunade.

Et il se mit à raconter ce qui c'était passé :

- Durant mon inconscience, j'ai senti le chakra de Kyubi entré en moi, au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, puis une sorte de « fantôme » de Kyubi est apparut dans mon esprit... Il disait qu'il était le restant de chakra qui était encore retenu dans un rouleau et que Mamie Tsunade avait fait en sorte de faire le scellement afin que je sois soigner... Il a dit qu'il avait soigné les plus grosses blessures et que le reste devait se faire avec des soins « humains »... Il a fusionné le reste en moi pour que je puisse m'autosoigner un minimum... donc si j'ai bien compris je peux guérir jusqu'à un certain point...

- Oui, c'est cela...

- Puis il a disparu... un peu comme quand j'ai vu mes parents...

- Je comprends... Tu vas avoir droit à encore des soins pour tes brûlures mais cela ira plus vite que prévu.

- Je sors dans combien de temps d'ici ?

- Déjà tu veux partir, c'est que tu vas mieux, fit-elle avant de rire suivit par les autres.

Il n'offrit qu'un grand sourire.

- A la fin de la semaine si tout va bien.

- Tant mieux...

Et il s'endormit contre sa petite amie.

- Et ben, il est toujours aussi rapide pour s'endormir ! Fit Kiba.

- Il a du rester réveiller toute la nuit en observant Hinata, fit Sakura en souriant.

Yamato et Iruka attrapèrent le jeune homme doucement afin qu'Hinata puisse se lever et que les deux hommes puissent le rallonger dans son lit.

Tout le monde était enfin soulagé. Le calme allait revenir pour un moment dans le pays du feu et Naruto pourrait prendre plus de temps pour lui et pour se reposer.

Il sortit comme prévu à la fin de la semaine et fut reconduit par ses amis chez lui. Hinata avait rempli le frigo et les placards du jeune homme ainsi qu'avoir fait un brin de ménage. Les jeunes firent la fête par la suite pour fêter sa survie. L'alcool ne coula pas à flot mais tous avaient bien ri et danser puis vers deux heures du matin avaient laissé le couple tranquille. Ces derniers se couchèrent épuiser.

Un mois plus tard :

Naruto n'avait presque plus rien et se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait décidé de faire une surprise à Hinata pour fêter leur deux mois en couple.

Il avait préparé le diné et mis la table, joliment décoré. Allumé quelques bougies et préparer quelques chansons sur lesquelles danser. Tout était près à 7h du soir, lui également. Il portait un pantalon noir un peu moulant et une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure noire. Il avait essayé de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux mais là cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors qu'il s'admirait dans le miroir de sa chambre, on toqua à la porte et alla ouvrir rapidement. Hinata était là et d'une beauté à en couper le souffle du jeune homme. Elle portait une robe noire à fine bretelle, la coupe de la robe s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient lachés et elle était légèrement maquillée.

- Bonsoir Hinata, tu es magnifique..., fit-il en rougissant.

- Bonsoir... merci... Toi aussi...

- Merci... Viens, entre...

Il la fit rentrer et lui conduisit jusqu'à la table. Il fut des plus gentleman et des plus romantique avec la jeune fille.

Le repas se passa dans la douceur et dans le rire puis après le dessert Naruto proposa après avoir mis une musique douce :

- Veux-tu bien danser avec moi Hinata Hyuga ?

- Avec plaisir Naruto, dit-elle en prenant la main que lui tendait son petit ami.

Et ils se mirent à danser et au fil des chansons la tension augmentait. Et pendant une des chanson, il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, elle, elle se mit à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils voulaient aller plus loin tous les deux.

Naruto descendit ses baisers sur son cou et une de ses épaules, où il fit glisser la bretelle, elle, elle défit un peu la chemise du blond et glissa une main sur sa poitrine qu'elle caressa tendrement alors qu'elle penchait sa tête en arrière par le plaisir ressenti du aux nombreux petits baisers dans son cou.

Naruto la regarda puis la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire à sa chambre. Leurs corps ne demandaient que caresses, baisers et amour.

Il la déposa au sol, il retira leurs chaussures (voire chaussettes) et il repris son exploration du cou avec ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur la fermeture éclair de la robe de la jeune fille aux yeux de perles. Il l'ouvrit et glissa une de ses mains sur la peau douce du dos de sa compagne. Hinata retira du pantalon, la chemise puis finit de l'ouvrir sous les nombreux baisers et elle la lui ôta, offrant ainsi au regard de la jeune fille la musculature fine et la peau légèrement hâler. Puis ses mains glissèrent vers la boucle de ceinture qui la défirent comme un rien. Naruto fit alors glisser les deux bretelles sur les épaules de la jeune femme et fit glisser la robe jusqu'au sol. Elle ne portait plus que sa lingerie fine noire. Elle défit le pantalon et le fit glisser sur le sol également. Naruto le retira complètement et la regarda pour avoir son accord d'aller plus loin. Cette dernière sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la repris dans ses bras avant de l'allonger délicatement dans son lit. Ils allaient enfin passer à l'acte, ils allaient se donner l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Leur inexpérience les rendaient un peu nerveux mais surtout ils savaient qu'ils avaient bien fait d'attendre la bonne personne.

**Sous leurs nombreuses caresses et leur nombreux baisers, ils ôtèrent les derniers remparts. Naruto défit avec délicatesse le soutient gorge et commença à embrasser la poitrine volumineuse de sa future amante. Il posa ses lèvres sur les tétons tendu et commença à les lécher délicatement tout en les caressant puis ses baisers descendirent sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme et il ôta le tissus noir restant tout en déposant un petit baiser sur le bouton de chair de la jeune femme puis il remonta et colla tendrement son envie encore caché dans son boxer noir, contre elle. Cette dernière glissa ses mains sous le tissus noir et lui caressa ses fesses avant de commencer à le faire glisser. Naruto l'enleva et en se recollant contre elle, la jeune fille eut un petit frisson de plaisir sentant la chaleur du membre de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa et redescendit vers le bas ventre, où il y enfouit son visage quelques minutes la préparant au mieux à ce qui allait suivre. Elle gémissait de plaisir sous les coups de langues que lui prodiguait son amant puis il remonta vers elle et elle le bascula, elle voulait en faire de même :**

**- Hinata... Tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas obligé...**

**- J'ai envie de le faire, fit-elle dans un sourire tendre.**

**Et elle le prit en bouches quelques instants ne voulant pas aller trop loin. Naruto n'avait pu retenir un grand gémissement de plaisir quand elle avait commencé un léger mouvement de va et viens sur son érection. Quand elle revint vers sa bouche, il la rebascula et l'embrassa. Il sortit de son tiroir une petite pochette et en sortit sa protection qu'il mit sur sa verge puis il se replaça entre les jambes de sa compagne. Il la regarda pour avoir son accord d'aller plus loin. Elle lui offrit un tendre sourire, et il commença à la pénétrer avec douceur. Il sentit un peu de résistance et il avait peur de lui faire mal, mais elle se joignit au mouvement et l'hymen fut déchirer.**

**Elle se crispa quelques instants sur les épaules ferment de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Naruto attendit un signe de sa part pour aller encore plus loin, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il commença un lent mouvement et au fur à mesure que cela prenait plus de vitesses, des gémissements de plaisir, inondèrent la petite chambre. Leurs corps sentirent que cela aller arriver et cela pris plus de profondeur et de vitesses, et c'est dans cri de plaisir uni qu'ils arrivèrent au nirvana. Naruto s'effondra un peu sur sa compagne épuisé mais heureux puis il releva la tête et vit que la jeune femme reprenait son souffle elle aussi.**

**- Je t'aime tant Hinata...**

**- Je t'aime aussi énormément mon Amour...**

**Naruto se retira, alla dans sa salle de bain pour jeter dans la petite poubelle la protection et retourna dans le lit au côté de sa petite amie. Il remonta le drap sur eux, et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur.**

Le lendemain les autres remarquèrent un changement en eux, encore plus de plénitude qu'avant et ils avaient compris. Ils avaient été harcelés par leurs amis, mais n'avaient rien dit car ce moment était à eux, à eux seuls et à personnes d'autres.

Leur avenir s'ouvrait enfin.

_Alors ? Vous a-t-il plus ? le dénouement vous convient ?_

_Dites le moi dans une petite review, même anonyme !_

_A bientôt pour la fin de l'histoire !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous._

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, qui je l'espère vous aura vraiment plus._

_Je remercie encore une fois mes nombreux lecteurs et mes reviewers, de m'avoir lu au cours de cette histoire._

_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Epilogue :**

Quatre années venaient de passer... Naruto et Hinata filaient un amour sans nuage. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient mariés.

Pour Hiashi et Hinata, cela avait été dur d'imposer Naruto dans la famille, mais comme Tsunade avait énormément aidé et avait dit qu'il serait son successeur, cela avait fini par faire plier la famille principale. Au final, tous avaient trouvé le jeune homme sympathique.

Le mariage avait été un grand événement dans tout Konoha, et un bon nombre d'amis du jeune homme venant des autres pays avaient été invité ainsi que ses amis crapauds. La fête avait été des plus folle mais tout le monde avait aimé.

Dans les rookies tous étaient plus ou moins casé voire même marier.

Deux mois après le mariage, Naruto avait succédé Tsunade, mais elle restait près de lui pour le conseiller, le guider dans cette lourde tâche.

Un jour Hinata arriva au bureau de Naruto, le visage souriant. Lui était entrain de tamponner un bon nombre de feuillet sous l'oeil amusé de Tsunade.

- Alors on rigole moins Naruto, hein ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mouais... Mais bon, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière... Je me suis battus pour qu'on me reconnaisse comme ninja mais surtout comme être humain... Et puis c'est pas si mal, au moins maintenant c'est moi qui commande Shikamaru et les autres, fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

L'ancienne Hokage éclata de rire... La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune épouse du nouvel Hokage.

- Hinata, bonjour... Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

- Bonjour chéri...

Il se leva et alla l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu es belle mon coeur, dit-il en caressant le visage de la femme aux yeux de perles. Je t'aime tant...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

- Tu es bien joyeuse Hinata, fit Tsunade.

- Oui... Tsunade-sama... Puis-je parler un instant en privé avec Naruto, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr... A tout à l'heure les amoureux, fit-elle en sortant du bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée, Naruto se reconcentra sur sa jeune épouse.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Hinata ? Rien de grave ?

- Non rassure-toi... En faite c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose... Dans 8 mois on sera trois à la maison...

- Hein... Trois... De quoi tu...

Et la lumière se fit dans sa tête.

- C'est vrai ? Tu... Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il souleva son épouse et la fit tournoyer tout en exclamant sa joie. Dans le couloir où se situait le bureau tous purent entendre un petit refrain « Je vais être papa... » remplie de joie. Tsunade qui attendait là sourit.

Les tourtereaux avaient fêté l'évènement le soir arrivant de bien des manières.

Et maintenant, 8 mois ont passé :

Les Uzumaki dormaient profondément quand Hinata se réveilla à cause d'une contraction très douloureuse. Quand elle passa, elle tenta de se rendormir mais au bout de vingt minutes, elle ne dormait toujours. Aussi elle leva et sorti de la chambre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, une autre contraction forte arriva et il lui fallu quelques minutes pour qu'elle passe... au bout de deux heures, les contractions s'étaient rapprochées et étaient devenues plus douloureuses sur les deux dernières. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes alors qu'une contraction arrivait :

- Naruto !... NARUTO ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bon et la trouva soufflant pour diminuer la douleur.

- Hinata ?

- C'est le moment chéri...

En moins de deux, il avait prit un petit sac contenant le nécessaire du bébé et d'Hinata. Il mis une veste sur Hinata et l'a pris dans ses bras et il prit la direction de l'hôpital rapidement sans pour autant courir. En chemin Hinata avait eu une contraction et elle avait planté ses ongles sur les épaules de son compagnon qui avait du réprimer la douleur au plus profond de lui. Il entra en trombe dans le bâtiment et aussitôt une équipe médicale pris en charge la futur maman. Sakura qui était de garde fut réveiller pour s'occuper de son amie.

L'accouchement fut un peu long, il avait fallu près de quatre heures avant que le col ne se dilate complètement et qu'Hinata puisse commencer à pousser. Durant les efforts pour faire sortir le bébé de son ventre, elle avait broyé la main de son époux qui avait beaucoup grimacé mais qui essayait de garder le sourire malgré la douleur.

Et au bout d'une demi-heure après la première poussée, un petit garçon vit le jour.

- Naruto, Hinata, c'est un petit garçon, fit Sakura les yeux rouges, en mettant rapidement le bébé dans une couverture bien chaude et de le poser sur la poitrine de sa mère.

- Qu'il est beau...

- Naruto, à toi l'honneur, dit-elle en tendant un ciseau...

Et il coupa le cordon en suivant les directives de son amie. Ce petit bébé avait le teint légèrement halé et était blond comme son père, mais avait hérité des yeux de perles de sa mère.

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

- Minato... Minato Uzumaki Junior fit Naruto les larmes aux yeux, heureux d'être père.

Quelques heures plus tard, les rookies et les anciens senseïs, ainsi que la famille vinrent saluer les heureux parents et le nouveau né.

Ce bébé était le premier mais pas le dernier des Uzumaki, et surtout le premier de la crèche des Rookies car de futur naissances s'annonçaient pour bientôt, par exemple Kiba qui était toujours avec sa jolie infirmière.

Durant la longue période où Naruto fut Hokage, la paix régna entre tous les pays et les nouvelles générations comptaient bien maintenir cette paix en souvenir et par respect à l'Enfant de la Prophécie.

**FIN**

_Alors cette fin vous a plus ? Je l'espère. J'espère également d'avoir une petite review de votre part._

_Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt, et encore merci._

_BONNE VACANCES A TOUS._


End file.
